A Demon in the Light
by Lperry
Summary: A girl with no family, no background, no nothing pops into the Okumura Twin's life. There is something off about her, but Rin can't put his finger on it. As time goes on, Rin feels as though he can't be without her. What is it about her that makes her different from everyone else, from every other girl?
1. Introductions

"Is she going to be alright?" Rin asked his brother as he stared at the girl lying in bed, unconscious. She had silver hair that looked to go down to her waist, her skin was that of a porcelain doll, and she looked to be just as fragile as a doll. He also noticed how one of her eyes were covered by a patch.

"Yes, she only has some minor trauma. She should wake up in a few hours." Yukio looked over to the clock and adjusted his glasses. "It's dinner time, you coming?" He looked over to his brother, who was still staring at the girl. "Rin...?"

"Hm?" Rin snapped out of his trance, "...Yeah, I'll be right there..." He didn't take his gaze off the girl.

Yukio shook his head lightly before walking out the door. He had made his way to the kitchen to see that dinner was already prepared, thanks to Ukobach. He sat down, thanked the stove demon, and proceeded to eat his meal. Just as Yukio was half way done with his meal Rin finally made his appearance.

"What took you so long?" Yukio looked up to Rin.

"None of your business." Rin got defensive; he sat down, thanked Ukobach and began to eat his meal.

"If you're worried about that girl, she will be fine." Yukio continued to eat his dinner.

Rin's checks turned slightly pink, "...I-It's not that I'm worried..."

Yukio grinned, "Oh? Then what _is _it?"

Rin got a little frustrated, "It's...it's just...we have no idea who she is or where she came from!" Rin talked louder and faster towards the end of his sentence.

"Your point?"

Rin knew his brother was trying to get under his skin, "So why do _we _have to take care of her!?" It's not that he minded all that much, but he wasn't going to allow his brother to get the better of him.

Yukio knew he was irritating his brother and he frankly quite enjoyed it, "Do you have a reason we shouldn't?"

Rin was fed up with Yukio; he practically swallowed the remaining of his food, thanked Ukobach again, and left the kitchen in frustration. Yukio couldn't help but chuckle a little; his brother always did have a short temper.

Rin was walking through the hall way pissed off at his brother, 'Why does he do that to me?' 'He is just so...ugh!' He kept yelling thoughts in his mind until he felt a slight breeze coming from down the hall. It seemed to be coming from...the room the girl was in. "What the-?" It was the middle of winter there should NOT be a window open. He ran down the hallway and into the room.

There was a strange man standing at the end of the girl's bed. Rin looked over to the girl, who was still knocked out. He proceeded to take his sword out of his red sack.

"Finally...I have found you my dear." The man had an evil grin spread across his face, inhuman like.

"Who are you?!" Rin yelled.

The man had not noticed he was standing there in the doorway. He let out a small laugh, "Who am I? The question is: who _are _you? Don't interfere you little brat." The man proceeded to then move to the girl's side.

"Get away from her." Rin's anger began to build up. He started to walk towards the man.

The man wasn't fazed. He reached his arm out to the girl and grabbed her arm. He winced in pain and retracted his arm, "Interesting..." He was intrigued. There was steam radiating off his hand and where he touched her arm. The girl groaned a little.

"I said get away!" Rin was pissed off. He had his sword unsheathed, blue flames engulfing his body. He swung his sword at the man; the man vanished into thin air. Rin was left dumbfounded.

"Until next time my dear..." The man's voice spoke throughout the air and faded off.

Rin sheathed his sword again and dropped onto the ground, panting. Yukio came running into the room, he noticed Rin on the ground. Yukio looked over to the girl, seeing her unharmed.

"What happened here?" He looked over to his brother.

Rin started to get his breathing pattern back to normal, "I-I don't know..."

"What do you mean 'you don't' know!?" How could his brother _not_ know what happened when he was here? "How the hell do you NOT know!?"

The brothers began to bicker back and forth. The girl groaned and moaned while tossing a little bit back and forth. The two boys didn't seem to notice her as they continued to bicker. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to push herself just to fall back on to the bed in pain, she winced.

"Huh?" Yukio quit bickering to look over to the bed and see the girl awake.

"How many ti-" Yukio cut Rin off to push by him and walk over to the girl. Rin looked over to see the girl awake, he went to her side.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked.

"Where, where am I?" She tried once again to push herself up, falling back in pain once again.

"You shouldn't get up." Rin stated just as quick as she fell down. He came to her side. He noticed that her eye was a deep purple; he couldn't help to stare.

Yukio cleared his throat, knocking Rin out of his gaze. "He's right; you did suffer some pretty big wounds." Yukio pulled up a chair, sat down, and put a bag onto his lap. "...Well, I need to put on fresh bandages, if you don't mind." Yukio pulled out some ointment and bandages.

The girl was a little hesitant to answer, "That's fine." She had wounds on her upper right arm, from her left ribs down to her right hips, and around her right thigh. Yukio helped sit her up in order to fix her bandages. Her bandages her practically soaked in blood. He began to unwrap the first bandage on her arm.

Rin hadn't seen the wounds before Yukio had tended to them. His jaw hit to the floor, the wounds were deep and really long. It looked as if a giant wolf had tried to maul her. "Wha-What happened!?" Rin couldn't hold back his curiosity.

Both Yukio and the girl ignored his question. Yukio began to put some ointment on the wounds, which caused her to wince a little because of the stinging pain.

"I'll try to be fast." He finished putting on the ointment and re-bandaged the wound. "Let me see the one on your stomach."

The girl lifted up her shirt until about her chest, Yukio repeated the process.

Rin sat there gawking at the girl, he didn't know what to say or what to do for help. He sort of felt useless. He snapped his fingers as if he got an idea. Yukio and the girl looked over to him.

"You must be hungry. Do you want something to eat?" Rin loved to cook and he wanted to help in some way.

Before she had a chance to answer her stomach growled.

"Well, that settles it. I'm going to go get you something to eat!" With a big grin on his face he walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" The girl asked Yukio.

"Oh, Rin? I couldn't tell you. But he is an amazing cook, so there's nothing to worry about." Yukio stated plainly as he finished treating her last wound. "There. Those bandages should last you for the remainder of the day."

"Thanks." The girl gave him a small smile of gratitude. Rin came walking in with food at about the same time. The food smelt _amazing_.

"Here you go; it's just a little something I whipped up." He had the biggest grin on his face as he placed the meal on the girl's lap.

Her jaw practically fell on her lap. In front of her was the best looking and smelling sukiyaki she has ever seen. She picked up her chopsticks and dug in, "I-It's amazing!" Her eyes were so wide they could've popped out of her head.

Rin giggled sheepishly as he blushed, "Awe it was nothing." The grin did not leave his face.

Rin and Yukio sat by the side of the bed as the girl finished her dinner. She ate the last bite and thanked Rin one last time.

The three of them sat in silence for quite some time until Rin decided to speak up, "So...what happened...i-if I can ask..."

The girl kept quiet.

"Uhm..." Rin looked towards the ground, "What's your name?"

She looked over to Rin and quietly said, "Aimi Wakahisa..."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Wakahisa. My name is Yukio Okumura and this is my brother, Rin." Yukio gave Aimi a gentle smile.

"You two are brothers?" She point to the two of them in disbelief.

Rin laughed, "Twins to be exact." His grin was back. The girl was shocked to hear they were brothers, but twins?

"Technically he's the older one, although he doesn't act it." Yukio said as he fixed his glasses.

"What do you mean technically!?" Rin yelled at Yukio.

Aimi was in still disbelief, there was no way these two could be related. "Where am I?"

"You are at our dorm, at True Cross Academy. Do you have anyone we could call to let them know where you are and that you're alright?" Yukio proceeded to take out his cell phone to take down a number.

Aimi shook her head, "No."

Yukio shut his phone and put it away, "Well, if that's the case...You are welcomed to stay here until you feel comfortable to leave."

"Thank you very much." Aimi bowed towards Yukio.

Yukio began to stand up and head for the door. Rin had stayed where we was.

"Oh ho-ho. What do we have here?"


	2. A New (and Unwanted) Beginning

A puff of purple smoke came from out of nowhere. Once the smoke cleared it appeared to be Mephisto. "Well, how do you do, Okumura? It looks as though you have a guest." A cheerful grin sat upon his face, "What a lovely guest she is."

"You can't just come popping in like that, you clown!" Rin shouted as he shook a fist towards Mephisto.

Mephisto didn't seem to be fazed by Rin's shouting; instead he proceeded to get closer to Aimi. Aimi scooted back in attempt to keep away from Mephisto, but to no use. She was still on the bed and her wounds still caused her pain.

"We found her injured right outside the Academy. I thought it best to treat her wounds and let her rest until she was good enough to leave." Yukio stated with no emotion in his voice.

"Well, how kind of you." Mephisto grabbed onto Aimi's arm. Steam began to radiant off where he was grabbing, "Fascinating…" Mephisto's grin grew wider. Aimi tried to get out of his grip, but she was too weak. Rin and Yukio stared as the steam continued to radiant off her.

Mephisto began to pick her up when Rin interrupted, "What do you think you are doing?! Can't you seem she's injured?! Let go of her!" Rin ran towards Mephisto who out of nowhere appeared in the air holding Aimi. Aimi was wincing in pain.

"Mephisto what are you doing?!" Yukio yelled.

Mephisto wrapped his arm around Aimi's waist, grabbed her face with his other free hand, and turned it toward his face. "You see…she is somewhat a _special _kind of person. So…I need to take her with me."

Rin's blood began to boil, "Let her go!" He jumped up to attack Mephisto when all of a sudden he vanished, leaving Rin to fall to the floor. Rin rubbed his butt from the fall, "What the hell was all that about?"

"I don't know, but it's not our concern anymore. Let Mephisto do what he wants." Yukio proceeded to leave the room.

"How the hell can you just say that isn't our concern?! You can go on and act like there's nothing going on, but I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing!" With that Rin stood up and pushed his way past his brother.

Yukio grabbed Rin by the wrist, "What do _you_ think you can do? He's the director of the Academy. There's nothing he can't surpass you in. You can't even control your powers correctly. You are not going anywhere, go to the room and get started on the homework that I assigned earlier today."

Rin growled, ripped his arm out of Yukio's grasp and stomped off.

**Mephisto's Office**

"Well, well, well…" Mephisto was sitting on his desk while Aimi sat tied to a chair in front of him. "How long has it been since we've last seen each other?"

No answer.

"My question is; how were you able to infiltrate my Academy? Did you trick the Okumura Twins to let you in? Did you sneak in as someone left? Please do tell."

Aimi remained silent.

Mephisto began to grow impatient; he hopped of his desk and walks towards her. Aimi looked away from Mephisto; he grabbed her face to turn it towards his. "If you won't talk willingly, I can force it out of you." He had a harsh tone in his voice although at the same time he still had his grin and cheerful disposition. "Hehe just kidding!" He leapt away from Aimi, "However you mustn't go unpunished, so for now you will be forced to attend Cram School to become an Exorcist. That way I can keep a close eye on you and make sure you do nothing sneaky." Mephisto waved his finger back and forth.

"Become an Exorcist?! Are you kidding me?" Aimi finally decided to speak. "There's no way I'm going to agree to that." She titled her head up towards the ceiling.

"Well, if that's the case…" He came close to her again, "I can just finish you off right here." His smile was beginning to creep her out.

"Fine. But where do you expect me to stay? You can't honestly think I will blend in with those students of yours."

"Ho-ho, of course not! My dear, you will be staying in the same dorm as the Okumura's. Of course it isn't typically ideal for female and male students to be in the same building, but there isn't any more room in my other dorms and quite frankly…you _are _a special case so I don't think there will be any problems. Correct?"

"Hmph." There was nothing left for her to say. Mephisto snapped his fingers and released the restraints on the chair. Aimi stood up, rubbing her wrists, and began to leave his office.

"Oh, one more thing…it would be best if you kept your true self concealed from the others for the time being. Your room will be number 502. Ta-ta now!" Mephisto waved Aimi goodbye as she grunted and left his office.

'Great. Now not only am I under that idiot's supervision, but I have to go to his school as well…ugh!' Aimi looked left then right, 'How do I get out of this place?' She decided to go left in hopes to run into someone or find a way out of this maze. After what felt like ages she found someone, she started to pick up her speed so that she would not miss them.

The person turned around from the sounds of the footsteps, it was Yukio. "Oh well, hello Miss Wakahisa what are you doing here?"

She didn't really know how to respond, "I'm trying to find my way out, and Mr. Pheles said that I would be rooming in the same dorm as you and your brother…"

Yukio looked surprised, "In our dorm? That's strange; typically girls and boys don't share a dorm…"

Aimi cut Yukio off, "Yeah, well, he said that all the other girl dorms were full so this would be the only place to put me." She tried to laugh it off.

"Oh. Well, alright. I can show you how to get there, follow me." Yukio turned around and began to walk, Aimi followed. Eventually the two of them ended up back at the dorm. "Now, what room will you be staying in?"

"Oh, uhm…Room 502 I believe he said."

"Alright, I'll show you the way." The two began walking again. Soon they arrived in front of a door, "Here you are. Room 502. Rin and I are staying in room 615 if you need either of us."

"Thank you." Aimi bowed towards Yukio.

"No problem. Hope you settled in fine." With that Yukio walked off.

Aimi opened up the door to her room that she would be staying in for who knows how long. Once in her room she noticed that there was a box placed on the bed. Aimi walked over to the box, there was a note attached to it:

_Aimi,_

_Here is the school uniform and key to get into the Cram School. The key can fit into any lock, of any door to get you to the school. Hope you have fun while you are here! I'll be watching!  
>Mephisto<em>_ :-) _

What a creep. She placed the note down and opened the box. The key was golden nothing to special about it; she placed it to the side. Aimi picked up the school uniform, 'A skirt?! You can't be serious!' She groaned before falling onto her bed, she looked out the window, then towards the clock hanging on the wall, 'It's already 9 o'clock…Thank god I don't have to wake up dumb early tomorrow.' She placed the uniform and key on the desk, she had nothing to wear for PJs so she stripped down to her underwear and a tank top. Aimi got underneath the blankets and began to doze off. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _'Uhh…What time is it…" Aimi groggily opened her eyes to look at the clock, '7 AM WHAT THE FUCK?! Why is it going off! ?' She picked the alarm clock up and chucked it across the room, 'There, now I'm going back to sleep.' Irritated she mumbled a few things before falling back asleep.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Aimi groaned before taking the blanket off of her face.

"Miss Wakahisa? It's time to get ready for Exorcist Training, it's 3 o'clock." Yukio was on the other side of the door.

Aimi ripped off her blanket and fell off her bed in surprise, 'It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon?! I slept all day!' She stood up, rubbing her head from the fall, "I-I'll be right there!"

"Alright, I'll meet you at class." Yukio's footsteps began to walk down the hall until they vanished.

'Crap, crap, crap! I can't be late on the first day! I would never hear the end of it from the idiot Mephisto!' Aimi hurriedly threw on her uniform, tucked her golden key into her pocket, and ran out her bedroom door. As she ran down the hallway she had remembered that the key could be put into any door to get to class. She halted to a stop in front of a random door; Aimi took out her key, placed it in the door, and turned it. She exhaled before proceeding to open the door. 'He said that my classroom would be in Room 1106.' She walked down the giant hallway looking at each door to find room 1106 '1102…1104…ah 1106. Welp, this is it.' Aimi let out a big breath and opened the door.

**A/N: Please leave reviews ! This is my very first Fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not all that great ! Please bare with me I promise to update new chapters as soon as possible !**


	3. A Plot of Something to Come

Aimi opened the door to find that the class was much smaller than she had thought. There were only 9 students in the entire class; one with a puppet 'Weird.', one in a hoodie 'Uhh…okay.', a group of three: one was practically bald, another with salmon colored hair, and one with piercings and a blonde faux-hawk 'Trying to be a bad ass?', a pair of girls sat on the opposite side of the trio: one with purple pig tails and purple dots for eyebrows 'Creepy…' and a short haired brunette next to her, and lastly there was in the front of the class a girl with a blonde bob hair cut sitting next to… 'Wait, is that Rin?' The boy turned his face just into her view, 'Yup. Okay, well this is a…interesting group of students…' Aimi stepped into the class a little bit more and shut the door.

The class stopped their conversations and looked in Aimi's direction. "Uh…Hi." Aimi waved her hand to her classmates. She proceeded to walk to an empty desk.

"Aimi, you're in my class?! That's cool!" Rin turned to where Aimi sat down. He then quickly grabbed a seat beside her, 'What is he doing?' Rin dropped down to a whisper and got closer to Aimi's ear, "Hey…how are your wounds doing?" He pointed to the one that was showing the most; her arm.

Her cheeks turned lightly pink, "I-It's fine. Thanks for asking."

"Great!" Rin's face was nothing, but a huge smile. "Well, talk to you la-" Just as Rin was about to get up and go back to his seat, the door opened. In came Yukio, 'He's in my class as well? I guess it's not a bad thing knowing one or two people in the class.'

Yukio placed a brief case onto the table and began to talk, "Attention class, it's time to settle down."

Rin sat right back down next to Aimi, "Wait…is Yukio the teacher?" Aimi whispered, not particularly towards anyone.

"Mhm." Rin nodded.

"Oh." Aimi didn't know what else to say.

Everyone took out a notebook and pen to take notes, Aimi sat there, she didn't have any sort of school supplies, 'Damn, the idiot couldn't even supply me with some school supplies. This is going to be a long day.'

"To start class off I want to welcome a new student," he looked in Aimi's direction, "if you don't mind, can you share with the class your name."

Aimi did a brief nod and stood up, "My name is Aimi Wakahisa." She sat back down, 'God I hate being put on the spot.'

Class continued, first with Yukio, or Mr. Okumura he liked to be called during class, then Mr. Neuhaus, and lastly Mr. Tsubaki. Although Mr. Tsubaki's class wasn't much before he ran off in the middle of class for someone he called "Kitty-Cat". After school Aimi went to an open grass area, fall back onto the grass, and closed her eyes, 'Ahh…Thank God class is over. I am _so _not cut out for this.' Although her eyes were closed she could still see that the sun was trying to shine through. So when it got dark out of nowhere she opened her eye slightly to see what was blocking the sun, "What the-?!" She jumped up and collided her head with that of Rin's.

"Owww~" They said in unison as they rubbed their foreheads.

"What was that for?!" Rin yelled at Aimi.

"Uhm…you were the one leaning over me, I should be asking you that question."

Rin began to faintly blush, "Right…well…I saw that you were just laying on the grass out here and I wanted to see…if you were okay." Rin looked away as his sentence began to hush to a whisper.

"Oh," Her cheeks turned pink, which shown clearly on her porcelain skin, "yeah, I'm fine. Just tired that's all. School's really not my thing." She laid back down on the grass and closed her eyes. She heard a _plop_ on her left side, she opened her eye a little to see that Rin had took a seat next to her, cross-legged. Aimi resumed her head position and closed her eye.

"I hear ya on that. I learn better through field experience. The whole 'study-inside-a-classroom-all-day' just doesn't cut it for me." Rin let out a nervous laugh.

**Off in the Distance**

"Well, what do we have here?" Mephisto was staring out the window of his office. "It seems as though the girl and Okumura are getting acquainted rather well." He smiled.

"Who is that girl, brother? And why are you so intrigued with her?" Amaimon was hanging upside down next to Mephisto.

"Oh, brother, she is quite an important person to us. She is the reason that I have asked you here." Mephisto placed his elbows on his crossed knees and rested his chin on his folded hands.

Amaimon shaped his fingers as if they were glasses and held them to his face, "What do you want me to do, brother?"

"Nothing at the moment, but very soon I want to see if you can push her to her limit. I want to see what she is capable of." His cheerful smiled turned into that of a sinister grin. "She could prove to be of some use to us."

Amaimon flipped over from the ceiling to stand up correctly. "Well, if you don't need me now, I am going to explore this Japan that you are so fond of." Amaimon headed towards the door twirling a golden key around his finger.

"Amaimon…I gave you the key to get to places quicker, not to become a tourist." Mephisto didn't bother to turn towards his brother.

"Okay." Amaimon put the key into the lock, turned it, and walked through the door.

"Things are about to get interesting." Mephisto did a sinister like laugh as he peered out the window at Aimi and Rin talking to each other in the field.

**A/N: It has brought to me that I have a few minor mistakes in my writing, or at least my first chapter. I am sorry . I try to double check the spelling, but if things are spelled correctly just not worded correctly (for example: my VERY first sentence says "bothered" not "brother") I don't pick up on things like that sometimes. Please don't hesitate to tell me! I know this chapter is shorter than the other two, things will pick up I promise ! (: Please leave reviews !**


	4. Time to Explore

It was finally the weekend, Aimi dropped onto her bed with all her weight, "So glad the week is over. Damn, I didn't think this would be so boring and…" she looked over to her desk full of paper and books, "so much work!" Aimi let out an aggravated sigh. She just wanted to go to bed, wake up, and _poof_ her homework is done.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Aimi? Are you in there?" Rin was on the other side of the door.

Aimi got off her bed and answered the door, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing just wanted to see what you were up to." Rin walked into Aimi's room.

"Mhm," she walked back over to her bed and sat down, "you sure you just aren't putting off the homework Yukio assigned us?"

Rin got a little defensive, "No! That's not it…" he trailed off, "…maybe…"

Aimi couldn't help but to laugh, "I knew it!" Rin blushed slightly from embarrassment, "Don't worry. I don't want to do it either. So…how about we sneak out and go have some fun?" She winked at him playfully.

"That would be great! …Except there is NO way we could get past Yukio without him noticing us." Rin ruffled his hair in aggravation.

Aimi got off her bed and proceeded towards her desk, she pointed to the window right above it, "We could always take this way" She smiled.

"Hehe, brilliant!" Rin paused, "Wait…are you okay to go out with you know…your wounds?"

"Ya know, you are quite concerned with my well being," Aimi began to unravel the bandage around her arm.

Rin's face began to blush again, "Yeah! Well, maybe next time I just won't care!" He tried to act like "Mr. Tough", but Aimi could see right through him.

She ruffled his hair and laughed, "Oh, I'm just messing with ya. Besides," she held up her arm, "They are already beginning to scar. So no problem." She had a huge grin on her face. She walked over to the window, opened it, and began to climb out of it. "You coming or not?" As she said this she jumped out the window.

Rin's eyes widen and he ran to the window; he looked down and saw she had safely landed on the ground. Rin let out a relieved sigh and then proceeded to jump out the window as well. He however, didn't land as "safely" as she did. Rin jumped and fell straight onto his face, "Owww~!" He yelled in a whisper as he rubbed his nose.

Aimi placed her finger to her lips, "Shhh." She pulled him up by a wrist and ran towards the edge of the Academy. The gates were locked, "Shit." Aimi looked around to see there was a nearby tree whose branches just barely made it over the walls. Aimi pulled Rin by the wrist towards the tree. They got to the tree and Aimi began to climb it.

"Are you sure about this?" Rin didn't mind going out and having fun, but something didn't seem right to him.

"Oh come on, don't chicken out now." Aimi offered her hand to Rin, "You coming?"

Rin grabbed Aimi's hand and climbed the tree. The both of them climbed onto the branch that reached out past the wall and jumped down.

"Now…what to do…" Aimi tapped her index finger on cheek as she pondered what to do. She stopped thinking and began walking.

Rin noticed that she left him behind and ran to catch up. "Where are we going?"

Aimi shrugged her shoulders, "Hell if I know. Maybe if we wonder around long enough we can find something to do."

Rin stopped in his tracks, "Uh…okay…" he ran back to catch up.

**Just a Little Farther Away**

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Mmm, mm. The sweets in Japan are so tasty." Amaimon was stuffing his face with Crunky Popjoy, "Hm? What do we have here?" Amaimon popped the last sweet in his mouth before making glasses with his hands again. He noticed Aimi and Rin walking together. He flipped over and landed on the ground, feet first. He looked up at the sky, the sun was just about to finish setting, and soon it would be dark. Amaimon decided to follow the two, but from a safe distance.

**Back to Aimi & Rin**

"We have been walking forever, are we going to do anything else?" Rin whined as he began to get tiresome of walking.

"Well, sorry." Aimi replied with an attitude, "I'm not from around here. I have no idea what there is to do, why don't _you_ think of something? Hm?"

Rin stood up straight and thought for a moment, "I got it! It's nothing special, but it's better than nothing. Follow me!" Rin's attitude brightened up quick.

"Uhh…okay." Aimi proceeded to follow Rin. After a little while they came across an open field in the middle of a forest. "Uhm, what are we doing here?"

Rin walked to the center of the field and laid down, staring at the sky. "It's not much, but sometimes I would come here and just look at the night sky. Just to escape from life for a little. In a few minutes it will be dark enough to see the stars. Again it's not much, but hey! It's better than doing homework, am I right?" He chuckled.

"Can't argue on that." She giggled back. Aimi did as Rin did and laid down on the grass, staring up at the night sky. "It's hard to believe that it can be so peaceful in a world where demons run wild."

Rin was a little hesitant to answer, "…yeah."

The two of them laid there for quite some time, it seemed as if Rin had started to doze off when… hobgoblin appeared. Aimi jumped to her feet hoping to miss the attack from the demon, but to no avail. He got her just by her ankle and flung her down to the ground. Rin woke up in a panic from the noise, "What the-!" He looked over to see Aimi lying on the ground, "Aimi! Are you alright?" He heard the deep breathing of the hobgoblin, he turned toward the demon and stood straight up, "What the hell!" He batted it with his sheathed sword so he could run over to help Aimi. "Aimi are you okay?"

Aimi groaned a little before opening her eyes and repositioning herself to sit up, "Where the hell did that thing come from?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't look like it's going to leave anytime soon." Rin stood up and then helped Aimi to her feet. He gripped his sheathed sword in his hand.

A leather harness wrapped around the hobgoblins face. Chains began to rattle; Rin and Aimi looked up to see a man standing on top of the hobgoblin holing some chains that were attached to the harness.

"So that's your hobgoblin, huh? Who are you and what do you want?" Aimi stated angrily.

"Oh Behemoth? Yes, he's mine. As for who am I and what I want? Well, my name is Amaimon; I'm one of the eight demon kings. I just wanted to play really. See I'm bored and I was hoping you two could play with me for a bit."

"Why you little-!" Rin charged towards Amaimon.

Amaimon released his Behemoth again and it charged towards Rin. "I was more interested in playing with the girl, so you can play with my pet. How does that sound?"

Rin growled in aggravation. The Behemoth ran full force into Rin, knocking him deep into the woods. The demon chased after him.

"Good boy." Amaimon floated to the ground and began to walk towards Aimi. "Now it's time for us to have some fun."

Aimi got into a defense position, ready to attack. "What do you want with me?"

"Like I said, I want to play with you."

**Rin's Fight**

"God, you're a pain in the ass!" Rin tried hard not to take his sword out, it was dark out and if he flamed up it wasn't going to go unnoticed. He was running out of options though. There was no way he could defeat this demon without using his sword. The Behemoth head butted him again, slamming him into the ground. It took some time, but Rin started to stand up again, panting. He wouldn't be able to hold up much more. This wasn't a typical demon, it was Amaimon's pet.

Rin looked around and noticed that they had gone pretty far into the forest, "I have to finish this up and go help Aimi." The demon began to charge after Rin. Rin let his red bag fall to the ground, he grabbed onto the sword's handle with one hand and the sheath with the other hand. With no hesitation he pulled the blade out and was instantly engulfed in flames. "Die!" Rin charged towards the demon and the collided. A bright blue flash appeared. The blue light dimmed down to see Behemoth had disappeared and Rin was knelt on the ground panting, recovering his sword. "Bastard…" Rin slowly began to stand up and walk to the open field to go help Aimi. As he got closer he could hear and feel something smashing into the ground.

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Reviews and suggestions welcomed ! Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think ! **


	5. Unexpected

Rin finally reached the open field to see there was a massive hole spreading across the field. He frantically looked around to find Aimi, to no avail. "Aimi!" He began running to the hole, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed that steam began to radiant from within the hole; along with a red light. "…Aimi…?" Rin hesitated to move. He began to hear panting and what sounded like growling.

"I. Said. Not. To. Mess. With. Me."

Rin heard a voice coming from the hole, but it didn't seem to sound like Aimi's, it sounded almost…demonic.

"Ya-hoo! Wippy! The fun is about to begin!" Amaimon was clapping and cheerfully dancing in the air.

The red steam flew out of the hole and attacked Amaimon, knocking him down to the ground in the middle of the woods. It happened to fast Rin wasn't able to see what it was. He gritted his teeth, "I have to find Aimi. Aimi! Where are you?!" Rin began to look around frantically.

**Fighting Amaimon**

The red steam had made its way down to the ground; standing in front of Amaimon and panting. Standing before Amaimon was a red eyed demon that had a jaw that could open about 6 inches, large razor sharp teeth, a long slick tongue, long razor sharp nails, and what looked to be another jaw like figure with razor sharp bones sitting sideways upon the demon's chest.

The demon grabbed Amaimon by the collar of his shirt, "Yay! What fun this is!" Amaimon exclaimed in excitement.

"Is this a game to you?!" the demon growled.

"A little bit, yes." Amaimon answered in a monotone voice. The demon threw back Amaimon into several trees. After a few seconds Amaimon stood up and leapt into the air before pouncing onto the demon.

The fight seemed to be neck and neck. One would throw the other one into trees, then vice versa into the ground. They were almost equally powerful. The fight continued for what seemed like hours, Rin had no luck finding Aimi in the field so he decided to look in the surrounding woods. Amaimon looked up towards the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. The last move was Amaimon driving the demon into the ground; Amaimon stood up straight, dusted himself off and stated with no emotions, "Well, it looks like we will have to end here tonight. Brother is probably wondering where I've been." And with that we disappeared. The demon laid still, panting.

"Aimi?! Where are you?!" Rin was beginning to really worry. Not only would he get his ass kicked for sneaking out, but for losing Aimi as well. Rin happened upon another large hole in the woods. "…Aimi…?" He hesitantly walked over to the hole. There she was not moving, her clothes practically torn to pieces; her eye patch was even torn off. Rin jumped down the hole and ran over to Aimi. "Aimi? Aimi!" He shook her lightly hoping she would wake up. All he got was a groan out of her, "Oh shit. What am I gunna do? Aimi! Please wake up!" Rin's eyes started to fill with tears. "Aimi…" He held her in his arms and hugged her close to him.

"Rin?" A voice from outside the hole appeared and sounded confused.

Rin looked up to see his brother Yukio, he was in deep shit. He didn't care, though; he just wanted to make sure Aimi was alright.

"Rin! What are you doing here?!" Yukio was pissed off. "Was it you causing all this destruction?! What were you thinking!? Why were you even-!"

Rin cut Yukio off, "Shut up! This isn't the time to lecture me," He loosened his arms to show Yukio that he was holding Aimi, unconscious. His eyes began to fill with tears once more.

Yukio rushed to Rin's side, "What happened!?"

Rin sniffled back a runny nose and held back his tears as much as possible, "We were just lying here when this clown looking dude with green hair came long. He claimed to be Amaimon, the Earth King, and proceeded to attack us because he was bored. I wasn't able to protect her, Yukio. That asshole had his stupid pet come after me…" Rin couldn't hold his tears back anymore; they began to flow down his cheeks. "…I'm sorry…"

Yukio could see how hurt Rin was physically and emotionally, he decided to save the lecture for later, "Let's bring her to the infirmary to get loo-"

Rin cut Yukio off again, "We can't take her there! If that clown Mephisto found out we snuck out we would be in trouble for sure! Let's take her back to the dorm; you're a doctor are you not? You can just take care of her, right?"

"This isn't a matter of you and her getting in trouble. This is a matter of life and death for this girl! You can't honestly belie-"

"Please!" Rin shouted at Yukio.

Yukio stared in disbelief before accepting defeat, "Fine. Let's take her back to the dorm, and fast."

Rin placed Aimi onto his back and held on tight. The brothers hurried back to the dorm. Once back at the dorm Rin laid Aimi on her bed, gently. Yukio proceeded to take out the essentials to care for Aimi.

"Is she going to be alright, Yukio?" Rin stood behind Yukio impatiently.

Yukio placed a stethoscope onto her chest to check for any sign of breathing, "She seems to be breathing. Faintly, but it's still there. She should be somewhat better in a few days."

Rin let out a sigh of relief. Yukio did what he needed to do in order to care for her wounds and hooked her up to an IV so she could get some fluids into her. He closed up his bag after placing everything back in. Yukio stood up and faced Rin. Rin saw Yukio was still pissed and was scared at how scary his brother's face looked. "Now, do you want to tell me what exactly the two of you were doing?" Yukio's voice was stern and sounded like he was about to rip Rin's head off.

"Uhm…well…" Rin proceeded to tell Yukio what had happened that led to Aimi laying in her bed wounded and unconscious.

"Rin, you are such an idiot! Does it kill you to listen to me for once?! I'm trying to look out for you and keep you out of trouble, but I can't do that if you don't listen and go sneaking around!"

Aimi began to stir uncomfortably in her bed, "Shhh." Rin placed his index finger to his lips, "You're gunna wake her up."

Yukio grabbed Rin by the wrist and dragged him to their room. He flung Rin's wrist back down to his side, "Rin, you are out of control! You can't be doing shit like this! Did you see the damage you caused in that forest?!"

"Woah, woah woah! That was NOT me! I have NO idea how those gigantic holes got there! After defeating that clown's pet I ran to find Aimi and the first hole was already there. The second hole was there before I found Aimi, too! What were _you _even doing there?!" Rin started to get pissed off.

"There was a call to the HQ of some bright lights and large banging noises happening in a nearby forest. When I noticed that neither of you were in the dorm, I volunteered to go check it out. Little did I know that I would actually find you two there. Look I am trying to do what is best for you, why can't you just let me protect you?"

"I don't need my little brother to protect me! I can handle things on my own!"

Yukio slammed his hand onto his desk, "Obviously not! Aimi is in practically critical condition because of you!"

That struck a nerve; Rin didn't even bother to respond he turned towards the door and began to walk out.

"And where do you think _you're _going?"

"Away from you, four eyes." Rin's voice was low and irritated. He walked out of the room leaving Yukio pissed off.

Rin walked down the hall way a bit before punching his fist through a wall. "Who does he think he is? I never asked to be protected by my little brother." Rin grumbled and mumbled to himself before sulking back down the hall way. He made his way to Aimi's room. Seeing her all bandaged up like that and hooked up to machines killed him. He couldn't help but to blame himself. It was his fault he didn't protect her that she was in this situation. Rin walked into her room sulkily, pulled out a chair and sat by her bed for the remainder of the night.

**A/N: The demon I was sort of trying to describe was Rakshasa. There are many different forms and legends of this demon. This is the form I decided to base my demon off of:**

**Except not as muscular and vein-y. Sort of a female version to this monster.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Another one will be out soon ! Review please 3**


	6. New Feelings

"Amaimon…" Mephisto's eyebrow twitched with frustration. "What did I say about not making a mess?!"

"I'm sorry, brother. I was just having some fun." Amaimon's monotone voice never seemed to change.

Mephisto's eyebrows continued to twitch for a little longer until he was he cheerful-self again, "Ah, no matter. Now we know what exactly she is capable of. I must say, I don't' remember ever hearing that she was this powerful, then again last time I saw her was quite awhile ago. My how things have changed." Mephisto shined a toothy grin.

Amaimon crouched down and began to nip away at his thumb's long finger nail, "When can I get to play with her again, brother?"

"It hasn't even been a full day and you want to play with her again?" Mephisto was quite intrigued. Never before has his brother seemed so interested in a new toy.

"There's something about her. I want to play with her again." The look of hunger was in Amaimon's eyes.

Mephisto didn't know what his younger brother was thinking, but he was damned if he was going to let him run amuck again. "You'll have to wait a little while." Mephisto said it in a nonchalant fashion.

Amaimon was nipping at his finger nail so badly that he broke the tip right off. Now his thumb nail was only half the size of his other ones.

"My, my. What has gotten you so worked up, my dear brother?" Mephisto could see that things were go to unravel quite fast in some un-expecting ways, he was anxious.

"I want to play with her. NOW." Amaimon stood up and was about to jump from his brother's balcony, when Mephisto grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a wall.

"You are going to listen to me this time Amaimon or I will bring you back to Gehenna." Mephisto was getting irritated with Amaimon's careless actions.

Amaimon sunk down to the floor in defeat. "Alright, brother."Amaimon had a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Let's better." Mephisto sat back down staring over to the dorm where the Okumura's and Amimi stayed; he grinned.

**Aimi's Room**

Rin hadn't left Aimi's side unless he absolutely had to: bathroom breaks or school. Rin missed a couple days off school right after the incident. When he did attend classes he kept to himself, talked to no one, and went straight back to Aimi's room right after classes were out. He did his homework there; although he didn't want to, he ate his meals there, he slept on the floor next to her bed; he refused to leave her side. Aimi hadn't woken up and it didn't seem like she was going to any time soon either.

"How is she doing? She wake up at all?" Yukio felt sympathy for his brother. He's never seen him like this before. He stood in the doorframe to Aimi's room.

Rin was sitting in a chair next to Aimi, looking at her unconscious body. He didn't avert his eyes, he simply shook his head, ignoring Yukio's first question. Yukio let out a small sigh, "Yukio…"

"Hm, yes?"

"…Do you ever think that she _may _not wake up?" He forced the words out of his mouth. He didn't want to think that it was even a possibility.

Yukio's eyes grew wide, "Don't say that. She will. She suffered some pretty significant wounds, but none of them hit anything major nor were fatal enough to kill her. As long as we care for her properly she will be fine." Yukio placed his hand on his brother's left shoulder, "I promise." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Rin looked up to Yukio. He couldn't smile, not with Aimi still like this, but he nodded. He returned his gaze to Aimi. Yukio let go of Rin's shoulder and walked out of the room, "I'll bring you some dinner." Yukio added in before disappearing.

"Aimi…" Rin whispered, shutting his eyes; a single tear escaped.

Aimi stirred a little in her bed. Rin opened his eyes, "Aimi?"

"Mmm…Err…" She groaned while tossing a little more back and forth.

Rin stood up from his chair, "Aimi?!"

Aimi began to squeeze her eyes tighter together before they began to flutter open, she groaned a little more. Her eyes opened, squinted back down due to the light, but once adjusted she re-opened them. Rin smiled the biggest smile he could've done, "You're alright." His mind was finally able to be put at ease. Aimi groaned once again before trying to push herself up, Rin gentle pushed her right back down. "No…you are injured…really bad. If you need anything let me get it for you. There was silence between the two of them before Rin spoke up, "I'm sorry…"

Aimi was confused, but didn't say anything; all she did was look at Rin.

Rin continued, "It's all my fault. I wasn't there to help you, to protect you. I'm the reason you are here, in this bed, hooked up to machines." Rin's eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm sorry…"

Aimi lifter her arm up, which took up a lot of her strength, and wiped some of Rin's tears away.

Rin looked up to Aimi and stared into her eyes. It was then he noticed that one of her eyes was a crimson red. He was shocked, but decided that questions were best for later.

Aimi gave Rin an assuring smile before placing her arm back on the bed, she was still pretty weak. "How…how long have I been sleeping…?" Aimi looked over to the window and noticed that it was getting dark out.

"5 days…"

"That long?" Aimi's eyes grew wide.

Rin nodded. He wrapped his arms around Aimi firm enough to hug her, but light enough not to hurt her. "I'm just so happy to see you're alright. I was so worried."

Aimi looked over his shoulder and around the room. She noticed that there were blankets, a pillow, books, and papers lying across her bedroom floor, "Did you…did you stay here while I was asleep?"

Rin didn't let go of her, he just nodded. "I only left if I absolutely had to. I didn't want to leave your side. You…you…" He began to tear up and sob a little, "you…have no idea how scared I was."

'He was worried about me that much? But, why? What am I to him? He hardly knows me…' Aimi was in shock; she rested herself into Rin's arms and said nothing. The two of them sat there for a while in silence. After a few moments in silence Aimi decided to speak up, "Thank you."

Rin sat back to look at her face, "For what? I haven't done anything. I wasn't able to do anything then or now…" He sulked.

"Thank you for caring so much. I've never had someone care about my well being so much. Thank you for staying by my side." She tried to reposition herself, but was unable to; she winced in pain.

"Don't move. You should rest as much as you can." Rin pushed gently on her shoulders to have her lay back down, "As for staying here…well, it was the best I could do. I know there's nothing I can do now, but from now on I will protect you and I will NEVER let anything like this happened to you again."

**Off in the Distance**

It was night time now; there was no need to keep in the shadows anymore. People were off the streets and in their homes, getting ready to retire for the night. Amaimon hung upside down from a branch. He was far enough not to be seen, but close enough to see Aimi and Rin. Seeing Rin close to her like that, it pissed Amaimon off, "Tsk." He clicked his tongue in disapproval. He didn't know why it pissed him off, but it did and he was going to put a stop to it.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Just as Amaimon was about to do a flip to lend on the ground when something caught his ankle.

The something was more like someone...that someone was Mephisto, and he was _pissed_. "What. Did. _I_. Say about waiting. . ."

"I'm sorry brother...but seeing little brother that close to her...it pisses me off." Amaimon had his typically monotone voice, but there was a slight tone of aggravation in it.

Mephisto was set back a little before shaking his head, "You need to be patient. The time will come when you two can play again." Mephisto has still holding onto Amaimon's ankle, having him dangle in the air. "For now, you are to _not_ leave my sight. Got it?"

Amaimon nodded, but not happy about it.

"Good then it's settled." Mephisto was back to his cheery-self, with a snap of his fingers they vanished.

**Aimi's Room**

Aimi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. 'What's gotten into Rin? Why does he care so much?'

"Uhm..." Rin scratched his cheek lightly, "can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? Sure." Aimi was confused, 'What could he possibly want to ask me?'

Rin was a little hesitant, "...Well, uhm, I was wondering...why do you have two different eye colors..."

Aimi's face went from confused to surprised in a matter of seconds. She placed a hand over her red eye, 'The eye patch isn't there, crap.' She lowered her hand and placed it beside her again. She turned her head away from Rin's. Aimi had no idea how she was going to get out of this one. She sat herself up, slowly, refusing to let Rin put her back down. She stared at her lap for a few minutes.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, you do-" Aimi shook her head, cutting Rin off.

"No, it's alright..." Her head still staring at her lap. She tucked her hair behind her right ear, revealing her ear having a pointed tip.

Rin was shocked, "...Your...your ears..." He instantly thought back to his own ears; without a thought he placed his hand over one of his ears. "You're..."

"Just like you." Aimi finished his sentence. Rin looked at her and she met his gaze, "I know who you are, Rin Okumura, son of Satan." His jaw fell open, before quickly closing and averting his gaze to the floor. He had nothing to say.

She took her hand and lifted his chin up, "I've known since the moment I laid eyes on you. I may not have known your name originally, but your ears and fangs told me all I needed to know."

He gritted his teeth, "Who are you..."

"I am just like you, a demon. The only difference is I'm not a spawn of Satan, not a spawn of any demon for that matter."

He looked up to her, "Then you're a full demon..."

Aimi shook her head, "No. At a very young age a demon tried to take over my body, I don't know exactly what happened, but I was able to overcome it. As I got older, I began to realize that, although the demon himself was gone, his powers remained. I was cursed with this red eye," she pointed at her eye, "pointed ears, fangs, " she opened her mouth and pointed at her teeth, "and whenever my anger gets the best of me, I turn into his demon form..."

"So..." Rin looked out the window briefly before turning back to Aimi, "...was that you the other night in the forest..." Rin had a flash back

**_"I. Said. Not. To. Mess. With. Me."_**

**_Rin heard a voice coming from the hole, but it didn't seem to sound like Aimi's, it sounded almost…demonic._**

**_"Ya-hoo! Wippy! The fun is about to begin!" Amaimon was clapping and cheerfully dancing in the air._**

"-Rin. Rin. Rin!"

Rin snapped out of the flashback, "Huh?"

"Yes, that was me..." Aimi looked away from Rin, "I never meant for you to find out..."

Rin had nothing left to say, everything he thought he knew about Aimi was a lie. What about her was the truth? He couldn't bare it anymore. He fought back tears, stood up abruptly, and without a single word left the room, head down.

Aimi reached out her arm, but he was gone. She lowered her arm and her head. Tears began to build up inside her; she didn't bother trying to hold them back. Aimi cried silently, 'The only true friend I ever had...I'm sorry, Rin.' After about 30 minutes, Aimi laid back down turned, towards the wall, and attempted to go to sleep. It took a few hours before Aimi was finally able to fall asleep, although she quickly regretted it.

**_"_****_Mom? Dad?" A little girl was running down the halls looking for her parents. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" She was beginning to freak out. She turned the corner to see bright orange flames coming from the end of the hallway. She rushed to the end._**

**_"…_****_Aimi…" A male's voice called out._**

**_"_****_Dad?!" The girl attempted to run towards the voice only to be cut off by a strange figure, "Who are you? Where's my mom and dad?!" She began to cry. The figure smiled a mischievous grin and swooped the girl up in its arms. "Let me go!" _**

"Let me go! Let me go!" Aimi started shouting in her sleep as she bashed around in her bed. When all of a sudden she woke up, she shot open her eyes. Aimi was panting, sweating, and scared. After a couple seconds, she began to calm down and looked over to her desk to check the time; there was a figure sitting on her desk.

"Hello."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night! Things got the best of me lol and I was also thinking how I wanted to end this chapter. It is a short chapter, but more is to come ! Reviews please 3 ! Let me know how I'm doing and if I need to change anything or not !**


	8. Why Me?

Aimi jumped a little, she couldn't see who it was or what is was. "W-Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure leapt off the desk, and walked towards Aimi. Aimi was still on the bed, she had nowhere to go, but she sat there trying not to look afraid. The wind began to blow, moving the leaves around on the tree outside her window. With the leaves blowing around the moon was able to shine in, even just a little bit. The moon shone onto the figure's appearance.

"…It's y-you…" Aimi was left speechless. She gritted her teeth, "What do _you _want?"

"To play with you again." Amaimon brought his face closer to hers. "There's something about you…" He stared into her eyes.

Aimi spit in his face, "Get away from me, demon."

This pissed Amaimon off; he wiped the spit off his face. He grabbed her by the throat, pulled her off the bed, and up against the wall. "That wasn't very nice."

Aimi grunted from the pain. She was still in recovery from their last fight. She struggled to find air, "I…don't…care. I'd do…it…again."

"Now, now. I only wanted to play with you. No need to get so nasty." He brought his face closer to hers, as if examining her. In a matter of seconds, Amaimon locked his lips with hers.

Aimi's eyes widen. She began to thrash her body, despite the pain. "Mmm…mm!" She mumbled under the kiss. Amaimon refused to let go. Aimi tried to turn her head, but his grip was too tight on her throat. After about a minute Amaimon let go of her lips. Aimi's face flushed from anger, she began to thrash her body again, "Let me go!" She didn't yell too loud to wake the twins.

Amaimon grinned and licked his lips, "Mm, delicious." He turned his head towards her door as if he heard something. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, let go of Aimi and jumped towards the window, "Until next time, my sweet." He leapt out the window.

Aimi fell to the floor with a large thud. She groaned in pain. The door flew open; she didn't bother to look at who had opened it. Aimi tried to process what had just happened, horror spread across her face. Everything was mute for a little while, but slowly began to fade in.

Aimi could begin to hear her name being called, "…Aimi! Aimi!" She looked up off the floor and noticed it was Rin. 'Rin…' She stared at him, no emotions left on her face, it was as if she was looking right through him.

Rin noticed and began to worry, "…Aimi. We have to get you back to bed." Rin picked Aimi up bridal style, she felt heavier than normal, but that was because she resist, but she didn't help either; Aimi was dead weight. He placed her back onto her bed and under her covers. Aimi still hadn't said anything and she didn't really move. "Aimi…what happened?"

"I…he…but…" She looked up towards the window.

"Are you alright? What happened? Who's he?" Rin was really beginning to get worried, "Are you hurt?"

"Amaimon." That was the only word Aimi could muster up.

Rin clicked his tongue in aggravation, "What. did. he. do." He turned his hands into fists and began to squeeze until his knuckles turned white.

Aimi finally snapped out of her trance. She placed her hands on Rin's, in an attempt to help calm him down. "I'm fine. Please go back to bed. I'd like to rest."

"But."

"Please."

Rin reluctantly nodded. "Alright. Night." He got up and headed out the door.

"Night." Aimi waited until he shut the door. She rolled on her side, facing the wall, and closed her eyes. It took quite some time for her to fall asleep, but she finally did. The next few days were rough because she was still trying to recover from both the encounters with Amaimon. Aimi attended Cram School, but kept to herself. She didn't talk to even Rin or Yukio. Rin tried to talk to her, but she stayed away. Aimi wanted nothing to do with anyone. After about a week the class had a "field trip" to an amusement park.

"Okay class. We are not here to play." Yukio pushed his glasses up, "Today we are here to investigate ghost sightings. People have seen a ghost playing around the amusement parks. He likes to flip skirts. The ghost is a little boy."

"Psh, skirt flipping...how childish...oh wait...it is a child." Shima said as he was laid back against a bench.

"Ugh! Why do we have to be around these losers?" Bon said in annoyance.

"Hey!" Rin got offended.

"All they do is sit back and watch us do all the work!" Bon turned towards two classmates; the one in the sweatshirt playing their PSP and the one with the pink puppet.

"Oh..." Rin mumbled in the background.

The class was waiting around waiting for Izimo and Shiemi to show up. Aimi sat a little farther away from everyone. 'What is taking so long?' Just then Izimo and Shiemi began running towards the class.

"So-Sorry we're late!" Shiemi exclaimed.

All the boys, minus Yukio, dropped their jaws. Shiemi was in a school uniform. Her figure was much more accentuated compared to her kimono.

"You look really cute Moriyama." Shima had a large smile and sparkle in his eye. Rin, Bon, and Konekomaru nodded in agreement.

Rin went to Yukio's side and whispered about how he thought Shiemi's skirt was a little short, although it didn't sound like he was complaining, before getting smacked in the face with Yukio;s clipboard. Yukio, once again, adjusted his glasses and began to speak, "Alright. Now that we are all here, we will split up into groups of two. Izimo and Shima," Shima grinned while Izimo looked irritated, "Bon and Yamada," Bon groaned in annoyance, "Konekomaru and Nemu, and lastly, since there are three of you left; Rin, Shiemi, and Aimi. Alright, head out!" The class got into their groups and went off into opposite directions.

Aimi trailed behind Rin and Shiemi, while they had their own conversation about coming back here one day. Aimi wanted to get the mission over with and go back home, to bed.

**On Steel Beams**

Amaimon crouched on a steel beam, next to Mephisto, nipped away on his nails, "Can I play with her again, brother?"

"Soon, Amaimon, very, very soon." Mephisto had a mischievous tone in her voice as he grinned.

Amaimon continued to nibble at his nails anxiously.

**The Carousel**

The ghost had appeared before us on the carousel, and began to cry because Rin had yelled at it to stop crying. Shiemi, of course being her helpful self, offered comfort to the ghost. The little ghost boy took comfort in her ginormous boobs, she began to pat his head until an evil twinkle in his eyes appeared, he flipped her boobs up, and flew away.

"That bastard!" Rin was irritated now. Rin and Shiemi split up to look for the boy. Aimi pretended as if she was going off to look for the ghost, when she really was just trying to kill some time, 'How boring, we are here to catch a baby ghost...' In the distance she could hear Shiemi shout towards the ghost as if she's found him, 'Good. Now let's go home.' Aimi began to walk toward the sound of Shiemi's voice, when all of a sudden she heard Rin yell, "Hey! Give that back you bastard!"

Aimi decided to run toward the sound of Rin's voice. She hid in the shadows of a building to see what was happening without being noticed. Rin's blue flames were going on and off, 'What the-?' Aimi peered her head a little farther out to see around the corner. That is when she saw him...


	9. Back to School

"Hm. So this sword acts as a gate. Your powers are in Gehenna while your body is here in Assiah." Amaimon proceeded to open and close the sword.

Rin was getting pissed off with Amaimon, "Stop that! Pick one already!"

"Hm. Alright. I'll leave it open." Amaimon sounded cheerful as he drew open Rin's sword, exposing Rin's tails and blue flames.

Aimi fell to her knees, her jaw practically hitting the floor. Amaimon must have noticed the small thud; he looked over in Aimi's direction. A big smile spread across his face as he dropped Rin's sword and jumped towards Aimi.

"What the-" Rin looked at Amaimon as he dropped the sword and leapt over him. He noticed that Aimi was right there and that was what Amaimon was after. "Oh no you don't!" Rin ran towards the two.

Just as Amaimon closed in on Aimi he was pulled back by his ankle and the rollercoaster. "Don't you dare touch her!" The two of them began to fight it out as Aimi stayed in her position horrified, until Shiemi screamed. Rin looked over in the direction of her scream and noticed that she was about to be crushed by a steel beam. He looked over to Aimi, Amaimon, and then back to Shiemi. He didn't know what to do; it only took a few more seconds until he decided he _had _to save Shiemi. He jumped off Amaimon and began to run to Shiemi, "I'm not gunna make it. Ah!" A blast of blue flames shot from his hand and blasted away the steel beam, leaving Shiemi unharmed. Rin sighed in relief, but quickly looked back over to see that Amaimon made his way over to Aimi. "No!" He began to run towards Aimi. But, he was too late; Amaimon had managed to pick her up, grinned evilly at Rin and hopped away. "You bastard!" Rin fell to his knees, panting. Rin's flames had died down; he looked up and noticed that the boy with the grey hoodie sheathed his sword.

"Hide your tail before the others come." The boy with the hoodie looked up and saw that Amaimon was too far away to do anything; he clicked his tongue in aggravation.

Yukio had finally arrived to the scene, "What happened?!"

Rin remained silent, looking at the ground.

"Took you long enough, Yukio. I had to make a move."

"Wait, that voice…" Yukio widened his eyes.

"I can't go another day in this hoodie, anyways." The boy took off his hoodie, revealing that he was really a _she_. She was wearing a red bikini top and black slacks. She had a red tattoo going from her belly button up to the middle of her chest. "The name's Shura Kirigakure, Exorcist, Upper-First Class."

"What are you doing here?" Yukio was confused.

"I was sent to investigate and report back if anything to do with Satan was involved." She pointed to Rin, who still sat there staring at the ground, "…And this is clearly related to Satan."

As Yukio and Shura continued to talk, Rin stood up slowly and started to walk away; going unnoticed. Once he was a little farther away he began to run. After a few more minutes of talking Shura realized that Rin was no longer there, "Where the hell he go?!"

**Running**

Rin couldn't believe he let that demon take Aimi, and so easily. He was pissed off at Amaimon and himself. He was running as fast as he could until he noticed something blocked his path up ahead, as he got closer he made it out to be a human figure. Rin got closer and closer and soon realized that it was Shura. He halted to a stop only about 2 feet from her. "Get out of my way!"

"Why? So you can go run off and get yourself killed?! You _do_ know who Amaimon is, dontcha?" Shura placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't care. I'm going to kill him!"

"Hahahaha! You kill the demon kind of Earth? That's hilarious!"

Rin clicked his tongue in anger.

"Listen kid, you can't even control your powers. Running out there to fight a demon king would get both you and that girl killed. Don't worry we will send some people out to go find her, but you are to stay here." She flicked Rin's forehead, only pissing him off more. She yanked his sword out of his hand.

"Give that back!"

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm going to be holding onto this until you learn how to control those flames of yours." She rested the sword on her shoulder. "Now, you're coming with me. I have a few things we need to talk about back at HQ." Shura wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close. She began to basically drag him along with her.

Yukio had finally caught up to see Shura dragging Rin away, "Where are you taking him?"

"Back to HQ. I need him to answer a few questions for me." She didn't bother to look back and continued to walk.

"Whatever you need to know I can tell you!"

"You have a class you need to go look after, so go." She said coldly.

**Out in the Forest**

Amaimon brought Aimi to a forest and placed her on a branch. She had finally come to her senses about half way through Amaimon hoping around; she tried desperately to thrash her way out of his arms, to no use. When she was finally out of his grasped she didn't hesitate jumped off the branch, no matter how high up. She fell down to the ground, recollected herself, and began to run through the forest. Amaimon didn't run after her at first. Aimi ran and ran until she saw Amaimon up ahead; she changed directions. This happened about three or four times until she stopped in her tracks, about 8 feet in front of Amaimon.

"What the hell do you want with me?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to play." Amaimon's head tilted to the side slightly.

"Why me?"

"Well, because…" He placed his finger on his chin and began to think, "Hm, well I don't really have a reason." He stepped about 2 feet closer to her.

She took a few steps back, "Don't come near me."

He proceeded to get closer to her, "There's something about you, something that intrigues me." He grinned.

She continued to back up, until she was pushed up against a tree and Amaimon was only about a foot away. She looked to her left and right, there was nowhere to go. There were only 7 inches left; 6, 5, 4, 3. She turned her face away from his. He had a toothy smile.

"I can make you a queen, my sweet." He got an inch closer.

Aimi could feel the warmth of his body; he moved his lips down to her neck, his hot breath shot shivers down her spine.

"Stop." Aimi said weakly.

"Heh," another breath escaped, another shiver sent down. Amaimon didn't seem to be stopping, or even listening to her plea, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. She tried to move to her left, he placed a hand on her left side; to her right, a hand appeared on her right side. She was stuck. Amaimon place his hand on her chin, making her stare into his eyes, "Why must you resist? It only makes me only want you more." He licked his lips.

Aimi shuddered and tried to hold back the tears that tried to form in her eyes. She shut her eyes tight; she wanted this to be just another nightmare. But her hopes came crashing down when Amaimon connected his lips with hers. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, they flowed down her face. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Amaimon backed away a few inches, looking disappointed, "What's wrong? Do you not like me? Do you not wish to be my queen?"

Aimi whimpered silently as the tears continue to flow down her cheeks. Amaimon let go of her chin and she sank down to the ground.

"How boring." Amaimon said in his typical monotone voice, he started to walk away. "I thought you would be fun to play with, but I was wrong. I don't know why brother is so interested in you." Once he was about 10 feet away Amaimon summoned his Behemoth and unhooked his leather harness. "I guess we are done here." His Behemoth started to charge towards Aimi.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! This semester's end is kicking my ass! During Thanksgiving week I may not update a chapter, but if I do it will be 1, 2 at most. Afterwards I will resume updating as usual. Hope you enjoy the story thus far ! 3 3**


	10. A Peak Into The Past

Amaimon began to walk away, his Behemoth leapt towards Aimi, _CRASH_. There was a loud crash, as if a tree was torn down. A red light started to illuminate. Amaimon could see it from the corner of his eye, interested, he turned around to see that his Behemoth was sliced in half. Amaimon's eyes widened and then, _poof, _his Behemoth was gone. Anger built up inside Amaimon. "You. Killed. My. Behemoth!" He charged towards Aimi, who was now in her demon form.

Aimi was panting as the red light illuminated off of her; her wounds from their last fight began to heal faster. Her face turned to a scowl and she charged towards Amaimon. With both of their forces going against each other they collided and pushed each other back hundreds of feet in the opposite directions. Both of them stood up from their collision and began to look around for each other. Aimi began to grow impatient; she punched a tree, breaking it in half.

"You'll pay for killing my Behemoth!" Amaimon shouted from above as he made his way quickly towards the ground. Amaimon stood in front of Aimi and in a split second he gathered his hand into a fist, made contact to her gut, and sent her flying backwards. As soon as he punched her he began walking in the direction he had thrown her.

It took quite awhile for Aimi to recollect herself. _Cough, cough, _Aimi spit up a bit of blood, this only pissed her off. As she began to stand up, Amaimon had already made his way to her. He "helped" her up by grabbing onto the back of her shirt and bringing her closer to him, "You are rather quite pretty. It's a shame I'm going to kill you."

Aimi didn't hesitate to spit in his face, causing him to drop her, "Oof!"

He wiped the spit off his face, "That is rather rude, you know."

Aimi got up, grabbed his head with her hands, and kneed him in the face. Amaimon fell to the ground. She picked him up, grabbed his throat and pushed him against a tree. Steam began to radiate off where she was holding his neck. "I've had enough of your shit! I don't know what you or that clown you call a brother want, but I'm getting real sick of it." The longer her hand stayed against his skin the more steam would radiate off. It soon began to become too much and started to burn Amaimon's skin.

He ignored Aimi's words fascinated by the steam, despite the pain, a smile spread across his face, "Fascinating…" he quietly said.

Just as Aimi was about to punch Amaimon in the face a clapping sound was heard in the distance. It got closer and closer, Aimi and Amaimon looked in the direction of the claps. The figured walked closer, until it was in the light of the setting sun. Aimi's eyes widened, "You."

**HQ **

Rin was panting. Shura had said she was going to kill him for being the Devil's son. She did however agree to help get his powers under control. "What about Aimi? How am I going to be able to get her back without my sword?"

"You can't." Shura plainly stated.

"Exactly. So can I ha-"

Shura cut Rin off, "Because you aren't."

"Excuse me!" Rin was angry now, "You're just going to let her die then?!"

"She's not our problem." Shura shrugged as she began to walk to the door. The door opened and she walked out, Rin quickly followed.

"What do you _mean_ she's not your problem?! She's still a human being! You are just going to let her die because she's not _your _problem?!" Rin pulled at Shura's shoulder to make her look at him. "Are you going to answer me?!"

"Look, kid. I don't know what she has and hasn't told you, but she is none of the Vaticans concern, she is not human. If we get involved we will only kill her."

Rin's eyes widened before returning his scowl, "So because she is part demon you won't help her. So what about me, huh?! What if I was in trouble, because I'm half demon you wouldn't help me?!"

Shura busted out laughing, only pissing Rin off more, "Oh kid, you have _no _idea." Shura turned around and began to walk again.

Rin was left pissed off and confused.

**In the forest**

"Wonderful, just wonderful." A smile appeared on the figure's face, it seemed to be a man from the voice that spoke.

Aimi let go of Amaimon, letting him drop to the ground, revealing a burnt hand mark where she held onto him. "How did you find me…?"

"Well, you make it kind of obvious when you go around making such a mess." He gestured to the torn up forest.

"Grr…What do you want?"

Amaimon began to readjust himself, "I'm sorry to break up your little reunion, but" Amaimon stood up and rubbed his burnt neck, "we were in the middle of something."

The man looked over at Amaimon, "Picking fights with demon kings? You just don't know when to quit, do you?" The man chuckled. "I'm sorry, but your little fight is going to have to wait. The man stepped closer towards the two of them, revealing his face a bit more. He was in a black hooded cape, his face was porcelain just like Aimi's, his eyes also a deep purple; his hair was unseen because of his hood. He took one step closer before removing his hood, revealing his short silver hair. He looked just like Aimi. "Come with me, my dear Aimi."

"Never."

Amaimon began to get irritated, "I don't like being ignored!" He went to shove the man into a tree only to be thrown back into the ground. The man's cape flew off, revealing two huge white wings.

"Come with me, my dear." He held out his hand.

"No. I don't trust the likes of you." Aimi stepped away from the man.

"Why not? You can always trust an angel." He had a smile on his face, which seemed sort of mischievous.

"Pfft. An angel? How long you going to keep that lie going?"

The man chuckled, "Ah, my dear. There's no lying going on here. Now come, it's time for you to come home."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving and Black Friday! Did we all get fat from turkey (: ?! I know I did! Haha! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I am sorry I didn't update at all during the week it was hectic with two toddlers and amazing concert Like I promised updating will resume to normal (: Leave comments!**


	11. Separation

"Over my dead body." Aimi got into a fighting stance; her demonic form began to steam more from her anger.

"Now, now, if you haven't learned to control that anger of yours by now, it is only a matter of time till your body destroys itself." The man stood in his place, the smile never leaving his face.

A quick hint of shock spread across Aimi's face, 'My body…will destroy itself?' She quickly resumed being pissed off; she didn't want him to see that he had fazed her.

"Oh-ho, you're wondering what I mean by that, aren't chu?" He couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Shut up!" Aimi charged towards him with her razor sharp nails and teeth.

He moved to the side so fast it was unseen. She missed him, only able to clip a few feathers from his wings. She caught herself with her hands and feet as she slid across the ground. Without hesitation she launched at him again. He moved to the other side, making her once again only clip a few feathers. This process repeated a few more times until the man had had enough. With Aimi's next launch, instead of moving to the side, the man held out his hand and as she got closer he grabbed her face. He raised her into the air, "You really are starting to get on my nerves, deary."

Aimi struggled in his grip. "Let. Me. Go." She mumbled into his hand.

"No, I think I will bring you back home, where you belong."

It took awhile, but Amaimon finally came back to his senses. He looked up and saw the man's wings, his eyes widened. Before he has time to react something snatched him into the dark depths of the forest.

**In the dark forest**

Amaimon began to thrash around, "Let go of me!"

"Oh shut up." Mephisto had been the one to snatch him away. Mephisto snapped his fingers and they were back at his office. He tossed Amaimon against a wall. "You just don't know how to listen, do you?"

Amaimon sulked down to the floor. He didn't say a word, all Amaimon did was stare at the ground.

"Do you know how much of a mess you have made?" Mephisto kept calm, but you could hear the anger in his voice.

Silence.

Mephisto groaned. "You clearly can't be trusted alone so for now," he snapped his fingers turning Amaimon into a hamster, "you'll have to stay like this." He placed him into a hamster cage. "Time to, once again, clean up your mess…"

**Back in the forest**

Aimi soon resorted back to her human self and the man wrapped Aimi under his arm so she could not suggest. He looked around, "Need to find a clearing…" He talked to himself.

"Let me go!" Aimi squirmed; she could feel his grip loosening.

The man repositioned his grip, "Will you quit it." He looked around a little more, "Aha." He began to walk.

They soon made their way to the clearing, although Aimi didn't make it easy with her squirming. Just as soon as the man was about to take off in flight there was a yelling voice that made him hesitate.

"Let her go!" Both the man and Aimi looked over to see the owner of the voice.

"Rin." Aimi quietly said.

"Did you hear me?! I said let her go!" Rin ran closer.

The man wasn't fazed. "That won't be happening. She is going to be coming with me." With that he began flight.

Rin grabbed him by his ankle, "I said. Let her. Go."

The man sighed in irritation, "You just won't give up, will you?"

Rin glared at him.

The man landed back onto the ground. Aimi proceeded to bite his arm; making him drop her onto the ground. "You little brat." She was able to draw a little blood from him.

As she hit the ground, Rin ran over to her to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." They both stood up and looked at the man.

"She _will_ be coming with me."

"There you are!" Shura came running out from the forest. She soon slowed down to a stop. "It's you."

The man looked over to Shura, he laughed. "It's been awhile."

In a serious tone Shura stated, "Rin. Take Aimi and get out of here." She didn't avert her gaze from the man.

Rin took Aimi by the hand, turned around, and began to run. The man grabbed Aimi by the collar of her shirt and wrapped her in his arm. "Oh no you don't. She's coming with me."

Rin started to get pissed off, "Cool your jets kid." Shura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let the girl go, Gabriel."

"You see, I can't do that. Why, you may wonder. But, that's truly none of your business." He put on a cheery smile.

Shura gritted her teeth. Just has she was about to yell something more people came from the forest. It was Yukio and a few other exorcists. Gabriel clicked his tongue in aggravation. "Too many people." He dropped Aimi to the ground and took off, "Until next time, my dear." Was his last sentence before he disappeared into the night sky.

Rin went to Aimi's side.

"Dammit, he got away." Shura was pissed.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Yukio ran to Shura's side.

"Mhm. And he got away."

"What was he doing here?" Yukio was beyond confused.

Shura didn't say a word; she only looked over at Rin and Aimi.

"Why are you here…?" Aimi looked at Rin.

"What do you mean? Why would you ask that? I'm here because that clown, Amaimon, took you."

"Why do you care so much about me? You hardly know me." Aimi was a little curt.

Rin was set back with surprise; he didn't know how to answer. He looked towards the ground, "I promised to keep you out of harm's way and I failed."

"I never asked you to protect me." Aimi started to be short with her responses. 'I can't have him get mixed up in this mess. I need to separate myself.'

"Why are you being so rude?! All I've ever done was be nice to you!" Rin snapped.

"Yeah? Well, I never asked you to!" Aimi stood up, holding back tears. "Just mind your own business!" She ran off into the woods.

**A/N: This chapter took me all day! It's nothing fancy it's just I have been so distracted with this new band I saw during a concert on Black Friday . lol I hope you enjoy it !**


	12. Realizations

"Aimi!" Rin reached out towards Aimi.

Yukio made his way to Rin, "Is everything alright? What was that about?"

Rin had a scowl on his face, he didn't respond to his brother's questions.

Yukio asked once more.

"Nothing alright?! She doesn't want my help then I won't give it." Rin turned away in a huff and began to walk off.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted towards his brother; no response. He didn't run after his brother.

Shura made her way to Yukio, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. But it's not our concern at the moment. Why was _he _here?"

Shura shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said, I don't know. All I know is that when I showed up he was here ready to take off with that girl."

"Aimi? What would he want with her?" Yukio wasn't expecting an answer; he was more-so asking himself out loud. He looked up at the sky where Gabriel had flown away.

Shura shrugged.

**Within the forest**

Aimi had run so far away from the clearing, when it was out of site she started to slow down. When she finally came to a stop she rested one hand on a tree's trunk and one on her knee; she began to pant. When she had finally caught her breath she slammed her fist against the tree. 'Why, why does he care? Why do I care that he cares? I'm a no body. A figure in the background.' Aimi recalled the recent events between her and Rin. She slammed her fist once again against the tree. 'I'm such a bitch.' She slouched against the tree and slid to the cold dirt ground. She rested her face into her hands, 'I'm such an idiot. Someone finally gets close to me and cares about me and I go blow it. I'm such an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!' Aimi yelled at herself within her mind. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore; they began to flow down her porcelain cheeks.

**In the forest on the other side**

Rin had slowed down when he was far enough from everyone else. He kicked dirt and ruffled his hair in frustration. "Ughhh! What the hell is that girl's problem!?" He punched a tree. 'All I've done is cared. All I've done is help her. What the hell did I do for her to get so mad?!' Rin began an argument inside his head. 'Why do I even care so much? Who is she to me? Why do I care what happens to her?' He groaned in irritation and threw another punch against the tree, causing his knuckles to bleed. 'I don't. I don't care anymore. Let her go get kidnapped again. I don't care.' Rin stood there in silence, even in his own mind, for a moment. "Ugh!" Another punch; more blood. 'I _do_ care! But why?!' A picture of yet another person kidnapping Aimi appeared in his mind. A picture of Aimi covered in scratches flashed afterwards; image after image of Aimi getting injured began to flood Rin's mind. He was horrified. He did care; he couldn't let Aimi get hurt, not again. "Aimi!" a sudden realization had popped into his mind and he ran back in the direction he had come from.

Rin had made his way to the clearing, everyone was still there. He didn't hesitate to talk to anyone; he had to make his way to Aimi.

"Rin!" Yukio and Shura shouted as he ran by them. He didn't stop.

Rin had made it back into the forest, he slowed down a little bit, but still had some speed. He looked around to see if he could find Aimi. A few minutes had gone by and just when he was about to worry that something had happened he heard a sound. He stopped in his tracks and listened closely. It sounded like sobbing. Curious he walked towards the noise; as he got closer he saw Aimi in the distance. He wanted to run to her side, but their recent encounter had flashed in his mind, he hesitated. He took one step and a twig snapped; he flinched a little.

Aimi had brought her head up a little from her hands from the twig breaking. She sniffled, "Wh-Who's there…"

Rin hesitated to move or say anything; a few seconds passed, "…Me…" He walked into the moon light.

She held her head up right, sniffled one more time, "What…what are you doing here?"

He walked to her side. What was he going to tell her? "I…I was worried about you…"

She wiped away her tears, "But, why?"

He didn't know how to answer. He couldn't form the words to explain why he cared. He walked closer to Aimi; she sat up straight. He got closer and closer without saying anything. Within a matter of seconds he had locked his lips with hers. Aimi's eye widened in surprised, but this was different than the kiss with Amaimon. She didn't resist, she didn't feel urge to pull away. She had closed her eyes and got into the kiss. A few moments passed and Rin had pulled away. They were blushing. Aimi was left speechless.

With Aimi not saying anything Rin began to grow nervous, "I'm sor-" Aimi cut him off with another kiss. This kiss only lasted a few second before Aimi pulled away.

"Don't be." Aimi stated softly.

Rin rested his forehead against hers, "Aimi…you mean so much to me. I can't bear to lose you." Tears began to run down his face.

Aimi had nothing to say; she wrapped her arms around Rin and hugged him tightly. Rin had completely broken down. The two of them sat intertwined with each other.

**A/N: This chapter was short, but something I was looking forward to and I'm hoping all of you have been too! **


	13. Is It My Turn For Normal?

**Away in the Distance**

Gabriel clicked his tongue in annoyance. 'This isn't good.' He stood high in a tree, looking down at Rin and Aimi. He didn't interfere; instead he spread his wings and flew away.

**Back on the Ground**

The two of them didn't say much to each other, but laid with another one. Rin had one of his arms wrapped around Aimi as her head rested upon his chest; his other hand was placed on top her head, gently stroking her silver hair. Rin decided to speak up, quietly, "We should probably head back."

Aimi hadn't responded.

"Aimi?" He repositioned himself so he could see her face, she was asleep. He couldn't help, but smile. He picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the direction of the clearing. He held her close to him. It took quite some time, but they had finally reached the clearing. No one was there anymore, so he decided to head back to their dorm. Through the whole walk Aimi was passed out, she stirred here and there, but that was all. Rin had finally made it to their dorm; he walked upstairs, passed his and Yukio's bedroom, and proceeded to Aimi's room.

Yukio heard the footsteps pass the bedroom door, got up, walked into the hallway and saw Rin. "And where have you been exactly?"

Rin turned his body slightly so that he could see Yukio, "Shh."

Yukio had noticed that he was carrying Aimi in his arms. He gave him a stern look and walked back into the room.

Rin rolled his eyes and proceeded to Aimi's room. Once he got there he placed her on her bed, under the covers. She stirred a little from the transfer. He smiled and headed towards the door.

"Mm…Rin…Mn." Aimi mumbled.

Rin caught his name just as he was leaving the room, "Hm? Are you awake?" He walked back over to Aimi, who was still passed out. He chuckled a little. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before heading back out the door. He made his way back to his room and plopped onto his bed. He let out an exhausted sigh. "What a day."

"You shouldn't be associating yourself with her." Yukio blatantly stated, not looking away from the book he was reading at his desk.

"Excuse me?" Rin said a bit rudely.

"Don't make me repeat myself. We don't know who or what she is. And with what happened tonight, it is clear she is something that neither of us should be involved in." His eyes stayed on his book.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be involved in?!" Rin gritted his teeth. "She's been here for months and now you want nothing to do with her? Do you even have a heart?"

Yukio placed down his book and turned towards Rin, "Look. That guy that was trying to take her tonight is one of Satan's Dark Angels, Gabriel. He may have not looked it, but he is a powerful demon. I haven't seen him around before and he doesn't typically surface unless something big is to happen. I don't know what he wants with Aimi, but he wanted her. That can only mean she isn't good news. I forbid you from seeing her again." He turned back to his book.

"Rin stood up abruptly and slammed his hand on Yukio's desk, "You _forbid _me?! What are you the old man?! Look you can't tell me what I can and can't do, got it four eyes?"

"Can't you see I'm just looking out for what's best for you?" Yukio began to get irritated.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; I don't need my little brother protecting me!"

"You clearly need someone to look over you; you go around picking fights with demon kings, go get both you and Aimi injured, almost nearly killed, and you can't control your powers! What I've said is final!"

"I don't need this shit." Rin turned towards the door and slammed the door shut.

"What a pain." Yukio's eye twitch in irritation.

Rin stomped down the hallway until he got closer to Aimi's room. He softly walked to her bedroom entrance to see she was peacefully sleeping. He leaned his body against the door frame in content. He could stare at her all night. She stirred a little, "Rm…Rin…Mnn...Mn…" He heard his name again. He walked to her side, got a chair, and sat down. Her cupped one of her hands between both of his and smiled. The night went on and in only a few hours the sun began to rise.

_RING. RING. RING._

Aimi's alarm began to go off, making her jolt up from her sleep. She found the closet object and threw it at her alarm to shut it up. She groggily looked around her room; she saw that Rin had passed out in a chair beside her bed, snoring away. She couldn't help, but giggle. She got up, gathered her bathroom necessities and some clothing, and left the room. She came back about 40 minutes later and Rin was still passed out. She threw her wet hair into a bun before beginning to wake Rin up. He just wouldn't budge. Aimi placed her hands on her hips and let out an "Hmph". He did look peaceful, but it was a school day and he had to attend both regular and cram school. She flicked him in the forehead, which woke him up.

"Ouch!" He shouted as he jolted awake. He rubbed his forehead in pain. "What the hell!" He looked to see it to find that Aimi was standing in front of him smiling a huge smile. Surprised he leant back and fell back off the chair onto the floor. Aimi busted out laughing. Rin stood up rubbing where his body had made contact to the floor.

"It's time to wake up, sleepy head. You have to get ready for school."

He looked around, he was still in Aimi's room, and he began to blush. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep while still in her room. He looked over at the clock and realized her had only 15 minutes to get to class, "Oh shit!" He ran out of the room and hurriedly got ready. In a matter of 5 minutes he got dressed, ate breakfast, and booked it out of the dorm to class. Aimi watched him out her window; she couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Took him long enough to leave." A voice chuckled from behind Aimi.

She jolted her head quickly to see who had made their way to her room.


	14. A Short Intermission

**This is a short intermission of the story. I want to say thank you for everyone who has read it, favorite it, are following, and for those who have left your reviews! This is my very first fan fic so I was a little worried people weren't going to like it. I do have another idea for a fan fic for Ao No Exorcist with either Rin x OC or Amaimon x OC. But I am a little on the fence on if I want to pursue it. I would appreciate if you guys left more comments on how well you like this story. Make suggestions, tell me if I should do something different or add something. I like suggestions! If you enjoy this story and are interested in another please write a review under this post! Also let me know what you'd rather see: Rin x OC or Amaimon xOC. Please continue reading! **


	15. Who Am I?

There he was, Gabriel.

"What do you want?" Aimi was short with him.

"To simply bring you back to where you belong." He had a smile on his face.

"I don't belong anywhere. You took where I belonged away from me."

He laughed, "Oh dear, you are highly mistaken."

"Quit laughing!" Her body began to steam.

He looked at her, disappointed. "You really need to control that temper of yours. You are becoming more demon as time progresses."

In an instant her body stopped steaming, she didn't know how to process what he just said. "Wh-what do you mean…I'm becoming more demon…" She stared towards the ground.

He sighed, slightly annoyed. "Do you know nothing?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

He held himself back from snatching at her, "Come; have a seat. There is much to explain." She hesitantly headed towards her chair and sat down. He sat down on her desk. He let out a heavy sigh and began to speak, "You are not a normal human, Aimi…."

Aimi, cut him off "Pft. We knew that."

He shot daggers at her, "As I was saying…You're not a normal human. You are a descendent of an angel…"

She once again cut him off, "A what?!"

"Will you shut it and let me explain!"

She closed her mouth.

"As I was saying…again…you are a descendent of an angel. Your father was an angel and he fell in love with a human woman. Their love was forbidden; an angel and a human should never be together. They are of separate worlds and they should remain as such. But your father didn't care. He loved her and as much as he could he would sneak away to see her. During their affair she ended up pregnant…with you. When word got back to heaven about their sin your father was stripped of his angelic status and forced to walk among the humans. He went to search for your mother, but to no avail. It turned out that when she gave birth to you she died only moments after…"

Aimi interrupted him once again, "That's impossible! This is all a lie! I had a mother and father! We were all together! That is…" A flashback of that horrific night appeared, "That is until you came along and killed my parents!"

"I did only as I was told." He looked stern fully at her. "You were never to be born. I was sent to kill you and anything having to do with you."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"After that night, I thought I had carried out my mission. Until a few years went by and another angel happened to see you walking along down here in Assiah; when word got out that you didn't die that night I was sent down here to finish the job I had failed to do before. I am not allowed to return until I either kill you or bring you back with me." He stood up, "That is why you're coming with me."

Aimi stood up and backed away, "No I'm not. I don't know if a single word of what you say is even the truth!"

"Why else do you think your body steams when touched by a demon or when you transform to a demon?! It's because your holy skin is being tainted with their disgusting nature! If you can't learn to control that anger of yours you'll become a demon yourself." He grabbed her wrist, "Now come home, where you belong."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp, when she heard Rin yell from the bottom story that school was over.

Gabriel stood there, "You shouldn't be hanging around the son of Satan. He's only going to be your down fall."

"Get out of here." She began to gnarl her teeth at him.

In the distance Rin shouted, "Aimi? Are you here?!"

Gabriel didn't want to cause a scene, not today. So with Rin getting closer he opened the window and flew away.

Rin knocked on Aimi's doorframe, "Hello?" He walked over to Aimi, "You alright?"

She shook her head to snap out of her trance, 'What just happened…?' "Yeah, sorry…lost in thought…"

"…Okay. Well, we have to get ready for Cram School soon!"

She looked over to the clock to see that Cram School started in about 30 minutes, "Oh shit!"

Rin began to laugh, "You're too cute." He pecked her on the cheek before leaving to let her get ready for school.

She fell back onto her bed. She didn't know how to take what just happened, there was no way what he was telling was the truth, right? She shook it off; she didn't want to think about it right now. She got ready for class and met Rin downstairs before heading off. They walked together to class. They didn't hold hands and they weren't all over each other. They both agreed that there was no need for such things. Class went on as normal. The two of them had pretty normal lives for the first time in awhile. They hung out with his friends and she got along with them quite well. There was no sign of Gabriel or Amaimon; it was relaxing. A few weeks had passed. Rin and Aimi were sitting on the couch in the Dorm sitting area trying to pick what movie to watch.

"Why can't you just decide?" Rin held a movie in each of his hands.

"Why can't _you_?"

"Ughhhh~!" Rin said in frustration, but not in an angry way. He looked at both the movies, "Fine. We are watching this one." He put the other movie away.

"But, I don't wannaaaa~." Aimi complained.

He glared at her and picked the other movie, "Fine…this one."

She smiled while he turned around to put it in, "But, I don't want that oneeee~."

"Come on, Aimi!"

She couldn't hold it back anymore, she busted out laughing.

"You're such a pain." Rin chuckled. He took the original movie and popped it in before heading over to the couch where Aimi laid.

She sprawled along the couch so that Rin had no place to sit; she had a huge grin on her face.

"I'll sit on you." He had a straight face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." He turned around and proceeded to sit on her stomach.

"Gaah~! Get off meee!" She playfully hit his leg.

"Then let me sit." He poked her nose.

Aimi got up and moved over so that Rin could sit down. He sat next to the arm of the couch and Aimi sat a few inches away from him. He patted on the couch cushion in between them, signaling for her to move closer. She moved a little closer to him; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She nestled her head into his chest and they proceeded to watch the movie.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been obsessed with trying to find some Amaimon x OC fanfics I can't find many. It makes me sad T~T . I'm going to be creating a new fanfic with this pairing 3 I hope to have a few of my followers give it a try ^.^ I've also sort of been obsesses with this new band Set It Off. I TOTALLY suggest you give them a try, especially their new album Duality I hope you enjoy !**


	16. I Need Answers

They were about half way into the movie when Rin noticed that he heard a small sound coming from Aimi. He listened closely, it sounded like small snores. She passed out, he giggled to himself, 'Damn, why is she so adorable?' He paused the movie, 'I should bring her to bed.'

He repositioned himself so that he could get off the couch without waking her. Once he was off the couch he picked her up bridal style and headed towards the hallway. 'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.' He was making his way up the first flight of stairs to her room. He had only one more to go. Just as he reached the last step of the second flight of stairs she began to squirm.

"Mnn…no, I can't be…no…" she began to mumble to herself.

Rin had a questioned look on his face, but Aimi soon went back to resting peacefully. He had reached her room, finally. He placed her down on her bed and placed the blankets on her. As he started to walk out of the door he heard that she was mumbling again. He paused to listen.

"No…get away…mnnn…no…" Aimi began to toss pretty abruptly in her sleep. Rin worried a little bit. He stayed a little longer to see if it would subside. It only got worse; she began to sweat and tossed back and forth more often. He decided to wake her up when she began to scream.

"Aimi! Aimi! Wake up!" He shook her shoulders before she jolted her eyes open.

Aimi was panting and dripping in sweat. "Rin?" She looked around to see she was in her bedroom, "How did I get here?" She sat up.

"You passed out during the movie to I brought up to your bed. Just as I was about to leave you began to toss and turn a lot. So I stayed to make sure you were okay. When you began to scream is when I woke you up. Is everything alright? Were you having a nightmare?"

She looked at Rin then down at her blankets, "You could say that. They were more like memories though."

Rin looked at her with sad eyes, "What type of memories?"

"Ones that I wish I could forget…" Aimi looked up to see that Rin was upset. She placed her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Don't be sad, please. It's better than I don't forget."

Rin had nothing to say, Aimi pulled out of the embrace and place her arms onto his shoulders, "Look we should both get some rest, it's getting late."

Rin reluctantly nodded. Before getting up to leave he wanted to ask Aimi a question, "Is…is it alright…if I stayed in here with you?" His cheeks had begun to blush.

As did Aimi's, she was a little surprised by his question. But she scooted over and patted the empty spot on her bed. This caused Rin to blush even more; he didn't mean to sleep in the same bed with her, but he couldn't refuse. He loved to snuggle with her. He climbed into the bed and put the blanket over himself. Aimi rested her head upon his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body before closing his eyes. Aimi closed her eyes as well and they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning Aimi woke up before Rin; she snuck her way around his body to get out of bed without waking him up. She walked to the kitchen after she had showered and got dressed. She saw Yukio sitting there eating his breakfast. Just the person she wanted to see.

She walked closer to Yukio and took a seat across from him, "Hey."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Yukio stopped eating his breakfast.

"Alright. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

A curious look came across his face, "What is it?"

"Well…" She didn't really know how to ask him, "Could you tell me more about the Fallen Angel Gabriel?"

He looked at her a little surprised, "Uhm, sure. What would you like to know?"

Aimi stood up from her seat, "I'll let you finish your breakfast I'll be in my room when you're done. Just come get me and we can talk." With that she took her leave, leaving Yukio a little dumbfounded.

Aimi headed back to her room to see that Rin had still been sleeping, "Lazy." She giggled to herself. It was as if on cue, Rin had finally woken up. He had a line of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. He lazily rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the bed. Aimi had been sitting on the end of her bed. "Well, hello there sleepy bum."

"Mmmm…" Was all Rin managed to say.

Just as Rin began to get adjusted to being awake Yukio knocked on Aimi's doorframe. "You ready?"

Aimi nodded her head, she gave Rin a peck on the cheek and headed out the door with Yukio.

"Hey where are you going?!"

Aimi poked her head back into the room, "I'll be back in a little bit." She left.

She had hurried to follow Yukio back to his room. Once they were there he gestured her to take a seat at Rin's desk.

"Now, before I explain anything, I'd like to know why you want to know." He sat down at his own desk.

She didn't want to tell him, "Just curious."

He looked at her in silence for a few moments; she wasn't budging. He eventually gave up. "Well, Gabriel is of course known as a Fallen Angel, but many people don't know why."

"Do you?"

"I only know what I've been told." Yukio adjusted his glasses. "And that is because he committed an unforgivable sin. He mated with a human being."

Aimi's eyes grew wide; she remembered back to what Gabriel had sad before.

**_"Your father was an angel and he fell in love with a human woman. Their love was forbidden; an angel and a human should never be together. They are of separate worlds and they should remain as such. But your father didn't care. He loved her and as much as he could he would sneak away to see her. During their affair she ended up pregnant…with you."_**

Yukio continued, "It is said that he had come down to Assiah one day and ran into this woman. As soon as their eyes connected they knew it was true love. Gabriel knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't stay away from her. As their affair continued things took a turn for the worse for Gabriel. He impregnated the woman. He knew if people were to find out that they would kill his love and their child. He did his best to hide it, but to no avail. He was told that if he wanted to redeem himself he was to kill the mother and the unborn child at once."

Aimi stared at Yukio intensely.

"He went to find his love to see that she had already given birth and passed away. As he was about to kill the child he stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to kill his child. Instead he left the child on the steps of a couple's home, hoping they would care for the child. He returned to heaven saying that he had done it. About three years went by and heaven found out that the child was still alive. Furious, Gabriel was sent back done to Assiah to finish his job or may he be stripped of his angelic status. Gabriel went to the couple's house where he had left his child, this time he didn't hesitate. He burnt the place to the ground. When he tried to return to heaven they did not allow him back in. He was told that they couldn't trust that he had killed her. Without any further investigation being done and not letting Gabriel tell his side of the story he was forced to stay down in Assiah. Time went on and Satan had found him weeping along an abandoned path in the woods. They talked and Satan made a deal with him."

Aimi's eyes grew wide, "A deal? Why would an Angel make a deal with Satan?!"

Yukio shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, he must have been pretty desperate."

"What was the deal?"

"Satan made sure to keep his child alive and unharmed as long as he became his right hand man. Gabriel, without hesitation, agreed. Two years after their agreement Gabriel found that a demon had attacked his child. Furious, he ran to Satan yelling that he had not kept his promise. He vowed to find his child and make things right."

"Right? What do you mean by right?"

"I can't really say. This is just what I have been told. It could be to finish the job he was sent to do years and years ago."

Aimi stood up with no response and left Yukio's room.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Yukio tried to yell after her.

Aimi sulked down the hallway, not caring to respond to Yukio's pleas. 'Gabriel…he's…he's my father…' She couldn't process what she had just been told. Tears began to form in her eyes, she ran to the first floor, out into the school grounds, through the gate, and down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to be alone. She didn't want to see anyone. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She sat down on a nearby bench; Aimi let her tears flow down her cheeks with no hesitation. How can she accept that Gabriel was her father? That he tried to kill her on multiple occasions? She had to talk to him. She had to find out if what Yukio said, if what everyone knows of Gabriel is the truth!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I felt sick last night ): I did try to update ASAP afterwards though! Be sure to check out my other fanfic which I have just started ! It's called Foolish Demons !**


	17. What is Going on?

Aimi began to wonder around to see if maybe she could run into Gabriel or if he would appear since she was alone. She soon began to grow impatient.

"Ugh! I'm never going to find him at this rate!" Aimi let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know…you are quite a handful."

Aimi looked over to the direction of the voice and noticed that it was Mephisto. She turned away from his gaze, "What do you want?"

"You've been causing quite a bit of trouble since the moment you've walked onto my school grounds. There was only one thing I asked of you and you couldn't even do that." Mephisto began to walk my way with evil written across his face. "You were a valuable asset, but not at this rate."

Out of nowhere a gush of wind came blowing by; Aimi covered her eyes as to not get anything in them. Once the wind had passed she reopened her eyes to see that it was Gabriel right in front of her, blocking Mephisto from getting to her.

"I will not allow you to hurt her." Gabriel said and stood protectively.

Mephisto clicked his tongue in annoyance before quickly returning to his usual cheerful self, "I was just going to fix your little problem. I mean…you _do_ want to become an angel again isn't that correct?" Mephisto smiled sinisterly.

That hit a nerve with Gabriel; he looked back at Aimi with sad eyes before looking back to Mephisto with a stern expression, "No."

This surprised both Mephisto and Aimi. "Well, well, well." Mephisto's grin returned, "This leaves us at an impasse now doesn't it?" Mephisto's face did a pitiful look, "It's quite sad, ya know. You two would've been great assets to father." He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well." Mephisto reached into his pocket to pull out a small green hamster, "Eins. Zwei. Drei." He snapped his fingers and the hamster turned into none other than the Earth King himself, Amaimon. "You take the girl, I'll handle him."

Amaimon leapt with joy, "Oh goodie!" He jumped over Gabriel and stood only inches away from Aimi. A devilish smile crept across his face before he wrapped his arm around Aimi's waist and carried her off, away from Gabriel and Mephisto. Gabriel tried to protest, but to no use.

Amaimon had brought her to a deserted area; it looked like a partially burnt, abandoned playground. He sat Aimi down on a swing, leapt back a few feet and just stared at her.

Aimi was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say or do. Just as she was about to speak Amaimon cut her off.

"You know…brother wants me to kill you. But…" He got closer; close enough Aimi could smell the sweet scent of candy off his breath, "I really don't want to." He snapped his fingers as a sudden realization hit him, "I'll make you mine! Oh, that's just perfect!" He leapt with joy. "You're such a cute little thing."

Aimi couldn't help, but blush. She had no idea what was going on. Before she could let out a single word someone spoke for her.

"Like hell you are!" Aimi and Amaimon snapped their necks in the direction of the voice; it was Rin. He had his sword unsheathed and blue flames consuming his body.

"You really are annoying." Amaimon stated quite plainly. He gave Aimi a peck on the cheek, "This will only take a minute." He turned to face Rin.

Rin seeing Amaimon kiss you like that only fueled his rage even more. Rin ran to Amaimon and swung his sword down on him. Amaimon was fast enough to escape before it got him. Their fight went back and forth, Aimi just watching without a single expression on her face, she couldn't handle today. It was easy to see that Rin's angered emotions were getting the better of his demon side. It looked as though he began to lose control over himself. Amaimon began to realize it as well. Rin swung his sword down on Amaimon, Amaimon just able to hold it back between his hands.

"This power…It's so strong…" Amaimon began to become overwhelmed. "It's just like father's!"

"Shut up!" Rin's voice was in a low growl and started to sound more and more demonic as the fight progressed.

Aimi had finally snapped out of whatever was holding her back; she looked over to the fight to see Rin's flames her getting larger and more chaotic. "Rin!" she shouted towards him, he paid no mind to her.

"Rin! Stop!" She continued to yell towards him, but it was no use, he wasn't listening.

Rin let out a huge growl and it sent Amaimon flying back to the ground, burnt from the burst of Rin's flames. Rin jumped to the ground, marching his way over to Amaimon.

"Rin!" Aimi shouted once more. She ran over to Rin and halted in front of him, "Rin! Stop! This isn't you! Don't let your demonic side take you over!" She looked into his eyes; his pupils were disoriented, they were like pin points; red in the center with blue surrounding them. She began to walk towards him, tears piling up in her eyes, "Rin…please…" She reached her hand toward him…

**A/N: SO sorry for the late update! I have been trying to get this chapter out for the past few days, but I've had writers block so bad! I have finally figured out how I want to continue this story though (: ! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Also sorry if there are any missing "g's" my keyboard is acting funky :/Also sorry if there are some mix up of POVs I was getting a little confused between my two stories . I tried to fix all the ones I saw !**


	18. Let's Be a Family

Aimi fell to the ground. Everything started to fade to black. Rin had struck her with his sword. Before passing out she looked up to Rin to see there was no hint of remorse in his eyes. His demon side had completely taken over.

**Awhile Later**

Aimi fluttered her eyes open to see a white ceiling.

"She's waking up!" She heard someone call out.

Aimi tried to look over to the direction of the voice, but something had kept her from completely turning her head. She looked in the opposite direction to see that she had been connected to various machines. She had an IV in her right arm, wires attached in various areas of her head, a tube that had little plugs in each nostril, and more wires attached to various parts of her chest. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes again; unable to keep them open for very long.

"Aimi?" The voice was closer, she turned her head just enough to catch a glance of the person's face. It was a nurse, no one of rather importance.

Aimi repositioned her head back to its normal position and once again closed her eyes; she let out a small groan.

"It's alright, you're in the infirmary. You have some visitors would you like me to let them in?" The nurse's voice was kind and gentle.

'Visitors? Who would be visiting me? Maybe Rin…' as soon as she thought of Rin she remember the last moment she was with him. A pain hit her in the head and heart; the machines started to beep.

"Aimi? Let me go get a doctor." Just as the nurse was about to leave Aimi caught her by her wrist with her left hand. The nurse looked over to Aimi in confusion; Aimi shook her head to let her know she didn't have to get the doctor.

"Alright…" Aimi let go of the nurse's wrist. "…Would you like to see your visitors?"

Aimi pondered for a moment, she didn't know who would visit her or if it was Rin she didn't know what to say. In the end she decided to let them in.

The nurse smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Moments later the door reopened. Gabriel and Yukio walked in. She had no idea of all people why they were visiting her.

Yukio came to her side while Gabriel stayed a little farther back. He seemed worried, but cautious of coming too close.

"Aimi, are you alright? How are you feeling?" Yukio took a seat next to her.

With the wires and tubes still attached to her, Aimi had very little motion of range; she stayed looking at the ceiling as she began to talk. Her voice was a little coarse from the lack of talking she had done in however long.

"F-Fine…" She managed to get out. "W-What are you t-two doing here? W-Where's R-Rin?" Aimi moved her eyes so that she could see Yukio out of the corner of her eye; his face went from shock to sadness.

"He's not coming…" Yukio let out. "He's afraid of himself, when he heard what he had done, he took off. No one has seen him for a couple days now."

This saddened Aimi, "H-How long was I out?" She tried to change the topic.

"2 weeks."

This surprised Aimi, she had been out cold for 2 weeks. She didn't know what else to say. Except for...she looked over to Gabriel then back over to Yukio, "Why is he here?" She said in a hushed tone.

Yukio looked over to Gabriel, Gabriel nodded at him before turning back to face you, "I think this is better for him to explain. I will leave you two be." Yukio got up from his chair and left the room.

A few minutes passed before Gabriel made his way over to Aimi's bed. Aimi continued to stare at the ceiling, not bothering to give Gabriel even a glance.

A few more minutes passed before Gabriel sat down and began to speak, "I know you probably don't want me here and that you most likely have a lot of questions you want answered. Well…I'm here to answer them…"

Aimi said nothing.

"Look…the story I told you about your father…well…" He looked away from Aimi.

Aimi glanced over to see he was chocked up.

"I'm your father."

Aimi had a feeling he was, but she was still surprised. She couldn't believe she was an angel's daughter. What she couldn't believe even more was that her father tried to kill her!

Gabriel looked to see Aimi's expression, "I know you probably have a lot of things running through your mind. Let me see if I can answer some of them." Gabriel cleared his throat before continuing, "Yes you are part angel, but because of the attack that demon did on you years ago you also have demonic powers. You are an abomination according to the heavens; you mustn't live in their eyes. I was sent down to kill you, but I couldn't then and I can't now. I have been stripped of my angelic status, in the beginning I was hoping to bring you back with me so that they could kill you themselves. I had hoped if I brought you back I could be welcomed back into heaven. But as time went on I've begun to realize that I couldn't do that to you. I don't agree with what your mother and I had done, but that punishment shouldn't be put on you. I had made a deal with Satan in desperate times to watch out for your safety, which I know now was a stupid mistake. You can never trust the words of a demon." Gabriel began to stumble over his words, it sounded as though tears began to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. "I can never forgive myself for bringing you into this fucked up world and have you go through all this suffering alone. I'm sorry. I truly am. And…and when I saw you and that pawn of Satan began to hang out and get close I knew things were only turn for the worse. And because I didn't interfere sooner you are stuck on this bed, clinging to life. Because…because of that demon!" Tears were flowing down his cheeks like a river.

Aimi laid there in the bed, trying to process everything.

"If you make it out of this alive, I promise to kill that spawn of Satan so he can never hurt you like this again! Then, you and I can live together and be a family for once."

Aimi's eyes opened wide, 'Kill Rin? No!' She opened her mouth, "No."

"Hm? What was that?"

"You won't kill Rin."

"Are you kidding me?! Look where you are! Look what he has done to you! He is nothing but bad news!"

"I don't care." Aimi tried to control her temper as to not have the machine's start beeping again and have the nurse run in. "I love him. What happened to me was my fault. I don't care what you have to say. But, don't you dare touch him."

Gabriel stood up abruptly, "I've had enough of this. I will _not _be threatened by my own daughter."

"If you ever want to see me again or to be considered my 'father', the poor excuse of a person you are, then you will _not _touch him." Aimi began to get very stern.

"I've had enough of this." Gabriel turned his back towards Aimi and left, leaving the door open and Yukio confused as he saw Gabriel storm out.

Yukio walked into the room before closing the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine." Aimi began to calm down once Gabriel was gone.

"Are you sure?"

Aimi took in a breath and then let it out, "Yes, sorry about that. Can you please find Rin? I really need to talk to him."

Yukio was about to say something, but held back, "I'll try my best." With that he took his leave.

Aimi continued to stare at the ceiling before drifting off back to sleep.

**A/N: Again sorry for late updates! This is the week of finals and with Christmas next week things are getting CRAHZAY! During Christmas break (The week of Christmas to January 2nd) I will not be updating anything, sorry! I hope you are all enjoying the story !**


	19. I Love You

**A/N: Happy New Year ! I hope you all enjoyed your holiday! I know I did! Got tons of manga, my tickets for Anime Boston, and my cosplay started :3 ! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will be taking requests of Ao No Exorcist and possibly Black Butler Fan Fic! Just let me know if you are interested!**

A few hours had passed by before Aimi reopened her eyes. She looked around the room to see that no one was in there besides her. She noticed that the wires from her head and chest were gone; all that remained were the IV and the tube in her nose. As bright as the fluorescent lighting was she could tell that it was still daylight out. Oh how she had wished she could just live a normal life. She had to get out of bed, staying in bed was only making her feel worse about her current life. Aimi slowly sat up, making sure not to pull on the IV. She swung her legs over, as to position herself to stand up. She took the tube out from underneath her nose and gripped onto the IV stand. With all the strength she could muster she stood up. Not being able to walk for 2 weeks really did a number on her legs. With all her might, Aimi began to walk towards to the door. Aimi slowly opened the door to peak out and make sure there wasn't anyone to stop her. With the hallways clear she opened the door fully and began to walk. Aimi didn't expect to really go anywhere, but she needed to get out of bed, even if she was going to walk around in circles. Her arms began to get tired, but she continued on, she had to. Aimi managed to walk around for a good 10-15 minutes before her arms began to give out. She decided to try and make it back to her bed before her arms completely gave out and someone found her lying on the floor. She heard footsteps coming from the connected hall just a little ways away. 'Crap, I have to make it back faster, come on you stupid legs.' Aimi scolded herself for being so weak. She pushed herself to move faster, but it only resulted in her arms giving out that much sooner.

"Aimi!" The voice sounded familiar. The figure ran over to Aimi and caught her just has her arms gave out.

Aimi looked up to the person's face to see it was Rin, "Rin…" She exclaimed softly, yet happily.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to be resting." Rin picked Aimi up bridal style, pushed the IV stand, and brought her back to her bed.

Once Aimi was back in bed with the tube back in her nose and the IV stand secured into place Rin took a seat next to her bed, "You came."

"Yeah…I did." Rin looked saddened, "I'm…I'm so sorry." Tears began to swell up in his eyes, "I can't believe I did this to you. I'm such a horrible person."

Aimi placed her left hand under Rin's chin so she could look him in the eyes, "Don't apologize. It was my fault. I should've never gotten in the way."

"How can you say that?" Tears streamed down his face, "Don't you hate me?"

Aimi shook her head, "No, I could never hate you. I love you, Rin."

Rin's tears stopped and he looked at Aimi in shock; she loved him, a demon; a demon that almost killed her. His tears began to swell up again; he threw his arms around Aimi, but not too rough as to hurt her. "Oh, Aimi; I love you too, so freaking much! I'm so sorry what I did to you, It'll never happen again!"

Aimi returned the hug as much as she could. For all she cared her life was complete, the love of her life loved her back, nothing else mattered to her.

The door slammed opened, causing Rin and Aimi's hug to end.

"No!" Gabriel came bursting in; he picked Rin up by the throat and slammed him against the wall, "You are _not _allowed to be together! Don't you dare touch my daughter again you filthy demon!"

"Put him down!" Aimi couldn't do anything in her current state, but to yell.

"Who…you calling…a filthy…demon." Rin managed to choke out, "At least…I…didn't try to…kill her…on purpose!" Rin struggled in Gabriel's grip. His remark only made Gabriel more pissed off and tighten his grip.

"Shut up, you piece of trash!" Gabriel threw Rin across the room.

"Rin!" Aimi tried to move, but her legs wouldn't have it, they were still exhausted from her little walk.

Gabriel walked over to Rin, who was lying on the floor. Rin sat up and coughed up a little bit of blood. His sword had fallen beside him, as he went to go grab for it Gabriel kicked it out of his reach. "Oh no you don't. I'm going to put an end to you once and for all." Gabriel took out a hidden blade. He was only a few feet from Rin when he lunged the blade in the direction of Rin's heart.

Rin closed his eyes, expecting the worse. He heard the sound of blood dripping to the ground, he opened his eyes and noticed that he had been unharmed. He saw blood dripping and looked up to see it was coming from Aimi. Aimi, in a knick of time, had blocked Rin from Gabriel's attack. Gabriel's blade went in from her chest and out her back. She collapsed on the ground.

"Aimi!" Rin caught her body.

"You idiot!" Gabriel exclaimed. He took out another blade and just as he was about to lunge at Rin he fell to the ground.

Rin looked past where Gabriel had been standing; there stood Yukio with a gun in his hand. Not an exorcist gun with Holy Water, but a gun with _real _bullets. Rin looked over to Gabriel, he had been shot right through his heart, and his blood began to pool around his lifeless body. Rin refocused his attention to Aimi, her body beginning to get cold as time went on.

"No, Aimi, stay with me! Please! Why…why did you do it?"

Aimi looked up at Rin, her eyes straining to stay open, with her last bit of strength she smiled at him, "Because…I love you." Aimi coughed up a decent amount of blood before going limp in his arms.

"Aimi? Aimi?! Aimi!" There was no holding back his tears. Rin pulled her body in a tight embrace and let his tears run free. She was gone; she gave her life for the one she loved.


	20. Epilogue

**UPDATE: I was informed I couldn't have a chapter just for my sequel link so just so I know that you all will see it I will post it here:** s/10986101/1/A-Demon-in-the-Dark

**A/N: An epilogue was requested so I thought that I should do one ^^ I hope you all enjoy I was a little stumped on what to do so don't be too harsh lol it is my first epilogue I've ever done. **

It was the day of Aimi's funeral. No one was taking it harder than Rin was. It was a gloomy day out, as if it were to rain at any moment. There weren't many people that attended; Rin, Yukio, and her classmates. When all was said and done, everyone paid their respects, and each left a single flower upon her grave. As everyone started to file out the only person remaining was Rin. He stood directly in front of the tombstone with his head towards the ground. If as on cue, rain began to fall from the sky, mixing in with Rin's tears. He couldn't forgive himself for what he put her through. If only he never came into Aimi's life, she would still be alive right now. He would never be able to forgive himself; this was the second person close to him that died because of him.

He sniffled, "I'm so…sorry…" He choked out in between his crying. He looked up at the tombstone and an image of Aimi appeared on top. It was the last memory he had of her smiling, not constricted to a bed and attached to various wires. She was smiling as if at him, this only made things worse, Rin broke down to his knees sobbing. He slammed his fists into the ground, making the muddy grass splash back.

**A Few Months Later**

Everything seemed to be back to normal, regular classes didn't stop because of Aimi's death and cram school resumed back up the day after the funeral. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves with their friends and acting as if nothing had happened, that is…except for Rin. Rin kept to himself, he stayed out of trouble; not causing fights with teachers, his brother, or other students; he did he assignments, it was as if he wasn't truly Rin. He went to school, both regular and cram, did missions, homework, and bed; just to repeat the cycle the next day. On the weekends he would lay in bed all day. There was no more spark in his life; he had no motivation to do anything.

Until one day Yukio ran into the room, "Rin! Come quick!" He was out of breath from running.

Rin didn't seem fazed, "What for?" He rolled onto his side, back facing Yukio.

"There's a demon on the loose and I think you should see this!" Yukio was finally getting his regular breathing back.

"Why can't you just take care of it, like any other time?" Rin just wanted to be alone. He didn't care for the presence of people anymore.

Yukio was beginning to get impatient. He pulled Rin by the arm, "Get your ass dressed now and come!"

Rin was getting annoyed, "Ugh, whatever." With little motivation Rin got dressed.

Without a second to lose Yukio pulled Rin by the arm and yanked him to the school grounds. Everyone, except those in cram school, was in a panic. The demon was throwing anything in its path; benches, bushes, kids, teachers, etc.

"So what it's a demon? Why did you drag me out here?" Rin's expression was that of uninterested and annoyance.

Yukio rolled his eyes, "Take a close look at it."

Rin squinted his eyes to focus in on the demon. There was something familiar about it, but what? He couldn't quite tell what was so familiar about it until it turned around and they met face to face.

Rin's eyes widened in shock and horror, "That…that can't be…no…is that…?" Rin turned to face Yukio, who nodded to his question, knowing what he was asking.

The demon that was destroying their school grounds was almost a nightmare to Rin, it couldn't be. Why out of everything and everyone, why did it come to this? Why, why did it have to be…

"Aimi!" Rin yelled.

**A/N: :O Oh no the demon is Aimi?! Is this the end? Will there be a sequel?! What will Rin do?! I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ If you'd like to see a sequel let me know and if I get enjoy "yes" 's I will be glad to make one ! Please Review ! :3**


End file.
